


The Thing Called Fate

by i_visualize



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_visualize/pseuds/i_visualize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POWERFUL!Harry, VEELA!Draco, DRARRY, POSSESSIVE!Draco. Sometimes, not all is what it seems. Sometimes, the thing called Fate intervenes making some bizarre events take place. Sometimes, prophecies fulfill in the strangest of ways. A world is in the brink of a war, and a hero has been chosen. But this time he isn't alone. Who all will stand beside Harry when he will finally face the Dark Lord?</p><p>Slow building plot with lots of twists and romance and adventure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is going to be a slow building plot with lots of twists and turns, romance, adventure,...  
> Many m/m pairings will be seen. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER - Harry Potter does not belong to me! I do not have any right over it. The characters too do not belong to me and I am not making any profit over them. This extends for all the chapters in this story.

**Chapter One –**

It was a beautiful night. The kind of night which brought out the romanticism in poets and lovers. The stars twinkling brightly in the sky, the full moon, and the caress of the slow gentle wind… it was a veritable feast for the senses. Bathed in such silvery radiance stood a huge, sprawling manor surrounded by acres and acres of fields and lush forest; a most impressive sight.

The stillness of the night was suddenly broken by the sound of brisk, rhythmic footsteps which were soon followed by a tall cloaked figure. He stopped as soon as the manor came into his view and lifted his hood.

His stark features alighted in the moonlight. He possessed a pale complexion, a nose which could be said to be severe, sharp cheekbones that of an aristocrat, raven locks falling to his shoulders… all in all, he was a striking man.

But the most striking feature were the black eyes which gazed forward with a burning intensity, sparking with some unidentifiable emotion.

He drew back his hood and continued in his path.

xXxXxXxXx

Lord James Potter was pacing the length of the hall agitatedly when suddenly a woman's loud scream ripped through the night. James winced and closed his eyes tiredly. As he took a shaky breath he felt a hand upon his shoulders, grounding him for the moment. He turned and his anguished eyes met his best friend's, his brother in all senses but blood… Lord Sirius Black.

"Sirius, I… I can't do it. I can't be a father to the child Lily is giving birth to. I…"

A harsh, deep baritone cut him off, "Are you so pathetic, so adolescent, so incapable of putting aside your insecurities and requirements that you are standing here lamenting to the mongrel when your wife is giving birth just a few feet away?"

As if on a cue another scream ripped through the air. "You bloody Snivellus…," Sirius snarled and advanced threateningly towards the man but was stopped by none other than Remus Lupin, the third member of The Marauders and their voice of reason.

"Stop Padfoot, this is not the right time. Snape is right. Pull yourself together Prongs, Lily needs you."

James turned away for a moment and taking a firm hold of his raging emotions, he nodded.

"Good," Snape growled, staring at James with something akin to hate, "because all that is important now is Lily. Nothing else."

James stared back, returning the hate tenfold, "For Lily."

xXxXxXxXx

"Breathe Lily, breathe. I swear it will be over soon," James crooned while holding his wife's hands tenderly in his. The healer told Lily to push harder, encouraging her, "Come on Lady Potter, just a few more pushes… Yes, that's right… When I tell you to… Now push… push… just once more… Ahhh…."

Loud cries of the new born filled the air. The healer laughed and congratulated the brand new parents, "Congratulations, it's a boy."

However her smile slipped a little as she felt the father's obvious reluctance in holding the baby. She frowned but wisely kept her mouth shut; and after making sure that the mother's condition was stable and giving them the instructions about the proper care of a premature baby, she left.

xXxXxXxXx

Lily finally slipped into a dreamless, exhausted sleep. James picked up the newly born child and gently whispered to him, "Come on little one, let us go and meet with your father... your real father."

He found Snape waiting just outside. As Snape snapped to attention, James announced, "Lily is fine and… she gave birth to a boy."

Snape closed his eyes in relief and then willed himself to look at the baby. His baby… **his** son.

Disgust, remorse, elation, guilt, satisfaction, need… all clashed inside Severus Snape creating a whirlpool of emotions too turbulent, too wild, and too… _Too much_ , he thought. Opening his eyes he looked at James and said in a strangled whisper, "Look after them."

Then he turned and left without a single backward glance.

xXxXxXxXx

James watched Snape go with tormented eyes; and then looked at the baby in his arms. He gasped when he found him wide awake and staring at him with impossibly green eyes… _Lily's eyes_. The man and the little boy stared at each other for a long time. _No not Lily's eyes. Like Lily's._ For while Lily's were like a sparkling emerald, the boy's were like emerald fire. James watched as those stunning eyes drooped and the baby fell asleep in his arms.

Then James felt something shifting inside him; something changing. In the past 19 years of his life he had been accused of immaturity multiple times. He had been told to grow up and to show some responsibility by countless people.

And so after his marriage to Lily he had pretended to do so. Only pretended. But holding the slight weight sleeping so trustingly in his arms, he felt his entire world shifting and then rearranging to accommodate the little baby and putting him above everything else. His breath caught in his chest and he brought the baby closer to his heart, cradling him.

"So what should your name be? I can see in those burning emerald eyes that you are going to be a warrior, little one. After all you have been prophesied to be a hero before you were born," James murmured.

For a moment fear choked him as he envisioned the small, vulnerable baby in his arms facing one of the most powerful, cruel and ruthless man in the whole world and he held the precious weight tighter.

"Harrod… the conquering hero," he whispered, "A fitting name, don't you think? You will conquer the evil, Harrod James Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter… _**my**_ son."

The new father then silently promised the little soul to stand as a barrier between him and every threat in the world till he would be ready to face his destiny.

And at last, James Patter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter… grew up; while baby Harrod or Harry, as he would later be known as, slept peacefully.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all will enjoy this!

**Chapter Two –**

Severus Prince Snape, the youngest Potion Master of Britain, the youngest Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince, sat nursing a tumbler of firewhisky in the library of the Prince Manor. Taking a look around at his surroundings, he sneered at the sheer opulence of the room. Oh how he detested anything to do with the name Prince. _Bloody charlatans_ , he thought acidly. To say that he had been surprised when he had been contacted by the Goblins after his seventeenth birthday stating that he now was Lord Prince and owned everything entailed with it, would be an understatement.

_They were too late…_ Helplessly watching his mother being abused by his father, being on the receiving end of his punches, being mocked by schoolmates, bullied by the Marauders, losing Lily, becoming a slave to a monster, and then a spy for the Light… _They were too bloody fucking late._

_At least now I am a valuable spy._ After assuming the mantle of Lord Prince, his power and talent had made him rise steadfastly in the Death Eater hierarchy and now he was a member of the Dark Lord's most trusted and elite Inner Circle.

His mind suddenly conjured up the haunting image of Lily, of her beautiful eyes locked with his; drowning in fear, begging him not to do it…

He was wrenched away from his thoughts when he felt his Mark burning. Immediately he schooled his features, locked the thoughts of Lily and… their son behind the strongest of occlumency shields, grabbed his robes and mask and apparated.

After all, no one kept the Dark Lord waiting.

xXxXxXxXx

"Severussss…," the Dark Lord Voldemort crooned at one of his most favourites. Once upon a time Lord Voldemort had been a handsome and charismatic man, but now the darkness in his soul was evident in his monstrous features and red demonic eyes. He was no longer a man.

"My Lord," Snape acknowledged humbly, kneeling at his Lord's feet and lowering his eyes submissively.

"Rise Severusss." Snape stood and waited for him to continue. "Lily Potter gave birth to a boy yesterday, on 31st July… just as the seventh month died…"

Snape went numb for a moment. And then his whole world came crashing down upon him. It took all his years of practice to maintain his mask of apathy as he fought to breathe.

_No, no, no… this can't happen._ "Just as the seventh month died… Doubtless it is only a co-incidence My Lord. You took steps to make sure that Potters do not give birth to the prophesized child."

Voldemort laughed chillingly. "Yesss… that I did. Did I not, Severussss?"

Snape shivered involuntarily as his mind flashed to that accursed night…

_Flashback –_

_Snape hurriedly entered the Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix. Dumbledore had called for an urgent meeting. He wondered what had happened to cause the old man such panic. As soon as he went inside, he paused. There sitting on the couch were the Marauders with Dumbledore standing a few feet away. No other Order members were present._

_For a moment he gazed at the Marauders with hate-filled eyes until their despondent visages struck him. "What happened?" he watched with a sinking feeling as Potter looked up with hopeless eyes… and immediately he knew._

" _Merlin," Snape gasped, "where's Lily?" James did not answer but just stared at him with those dead eyes._

" _Severus, my boy," Dumbledore interrupted him, "I am afraid…"_

_Without letting him finish Snape leapt for Potter, his heart sinking lower when Potter's friends did not stop him from hauling Potter to his feet and yelling "Where the hell is Lily?"_

_James gulped and answered in a whisper, "She was kidnapped… Voldemort… the prophecy…"_

_Realization flooded him and he closed his eyes as he felt his heart shattering. No, not Lily. He would not let Lily die because of a bloody prophecy. And Lord help whoever had leaked the prophecy to Voldemort because he would castrate the bastard alive. Snape opened his eyes, resolve hardening them and snarled at Potter, "Get a hold of yourself. I'll get Lily back… alive. No matter to what lengths I have to go to."_

_Something like hope flickered in James' eyes. And for the first time he took strength from his most hated enemy. "Do whatever you have to… just don't let her die."_

" _I will not," Snape promised._

… **continues in the next chapter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plzzzz....... review!!!:)))


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Just some nasty Dark Lords playing their nasty games!:D

**Chapter Three –**

Snape broke out of his reverie as a chill travelled down his spine when the Dark Lord beckoned him closer. "Tell me Severusss, how come you failed to inform me that the child was to be born not only in the seventh month, but also just as the seventh month died? _Crucio."_

Snape fell to his knees as excruciating pain lit up his every nerve ending. Soon the spell was lifted and he was left panting on the floor. "My Lord, the child must have been born prematurely. I was informed that the due date was in September." It was the truth. Everyone knew that Lily's due date had been in September; but only he, Dumbledore and Potter knew that the baby was to be premature. They had all agreed unanimously to keep the birth of the baby in July a secret as the news of the child been born in September would have sealed Voldemort's belief that Lily's child could never be the prophesied child.

Afterall it was the prophesied child Voldemort feared. It was the prophesied child Voldemort wanted to destroy at all costs.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."_

Yes, it was that thrice-damned prophecy because of which Voldemort had kidnapped Lily that accursed night; because of which he had to force himself upon the woman whom he loved; because of which he now had a son.

_Flashback –_

_"Do whatever you have to… just don't let her die."_

" _I will not," Snape promised._

_xXxXxXxXx_

_As soon he stepped out of the Headquarter, he felt the Dark Lord's summons. As soon as he reached the Dark Lord's lair, he was directed towards the cells in the dungeons. His blood ran cold. Was he too late? Was Lily already dead? Despair clouded him but he beat it back with sheer stubbornness._

_He found Lily in the very first cell, writhing on the stone cold dungeon floor, moaning; and for a moment he could do nothing but stand there and stare at her numbly. Then the sheer relief  which spread through him made him weak in the knees. He ran towards Lily chanting the mantra, "She is alive, at least she is alive..."  
_

_As soon as he touched her though, her eyes flew open with a gasp. She retreated from his touch with a painful whimper._

_"Lily, are you all right?"  
_

_"Yesss… Severusss. She is all right,"  It was the Dark Lord who answered him.  Snape jumped._

_"Or rather she will be once you give her what she seems to be begging for…," Voldemort chuckled._

_Snape stiffened and then softly enquired, not having to feign the confusion in his voice, "My Lord?"_

_"Severusss, you have served me well; you have been brilliant and faithful… consider thiss your reward. Though your feelingss for thiss mudblood never fails to amuse me."_

_For the first time, Snape's well honed mask slipped from his face in front of the Dark Lord showing his astonishment._

_"Why so surprised Severusss? Well you see, to make sure the prophecy never fulfills itself, I guesss I can simply kill the mudblood. After-all there are only two people in Britain who have dared to defy me thrice and are still breathing. The mudblood and her husband. But Severusss, I do not trust the old coot Dumbledore. Who knows to what lengths he would go after her death to get the prophecy to fulfill itself? No. Instead, I have decided to take away their hope. To not kill her, but dessstroy her…"_

_Snape felt the premonition of something terrible about to take place. He looked at Lily, her dilated eyes, her body pulsing with heat, the smell of hellebore and fluxweed wafting from her…_

A potion, she had been fed a potion. But which one? Hellebore and fluxweed were a rare combination, completely unstable unless mixed with Unicorn blood and…

_He could not withhold his gasp as he recognized the potion which had been declared illegal throughout the world after it was invented by Potion Master Kwastosh and his eyes flew towards Voldemort who seemed highly amused and excited. "Yesss… well done Severusss. It is indeed the potion of Kwastosh, compelling her ovaries to release all her eggs at once, driving her into an animalistic heat and you... are to impregnate her."_

_Laughing sadistically, Voldemort left the cell._

_xXxXxXxXx_

_Snape couldn't believe it. He was trapped in all ways. He had to… have sex with Lily or she would die. The potion would make sure of it. But if he did she would end up pregnant for the first and last time in her life, as the potion would kill all her remaining eggs._

" _No Severus. Please no. I cannot betray James in this way. Let me die. Let me die Sev," Lily rasped, having heard the entire conversation and reaching to the same conclusion as him.  
_

_Snape closed his eyes for a moment. There was no choice; atleast for him. He would go to any lengths to keep her alive. Opening his eyes he murmured, "I am sorry, Princess. But I cannot to let you die."_

_xXxXxXxXx_

The thing called fate is pretty strange. The Dark Lord's plan had been airtight. Lily and James were the only two people who had defied him thrice and were still living. So the prophesied child had to be theirs. Voldemort tried manipulating Fate by making sure that James and Lily would never have a child together. Lily's only child would be with one of his most trusted followers and the prophecy would be null and void. No longer would he feel threatened by a child to be born as the seventh month died.

But sometimes, prophecies fulfill in the strangest of ways. He was ignorant of the fact that his trusted follower had in reality defied him far more than thrice.

So the prophesied child had been born and the first half of the prophecy had been fulfilled. The part Voldemort knew about.

xXxXxXxXx

 _He knows… he knows that the baby has already been born in July, just as the seventh month died._ Snape was jerked away from his thoughts when Voldemort hissed at him, "Severusss… the child is yoursss, is it not? So how can he be the prophesied child when to be so both his parents must have defied me thrice?" The Dark Lord asked in a deadly voice.

Snape was aware that his life depended upon this question. His answer would decide whether he would live to see another day or not. "My Lord…," he began carefully, "as I had already informed you, Dumbledore made me swear that I will never try to claim the child as my son or heir and for all rights and purposes he would be a Potter. I had to do it as to not fall under any suspicion. James Potter too has accepted the role of the child's father. This might have caused the prophecy to acknowledge the child as theirs. Though I think it is highly unlikely and the child's birth just as seventh month died was a mere co-incidence."

Snape finished ad then held his breath as he felt the Dark Lord's oppressive intrusion into his mind. Locking away most of his thoughts safely behind impenetrable occlumency walls, he pushed his fear, shock, confusion and disbelief to the forefront. After a long time it seemed as if Voldemort was appeased. "You are right Severusss… I too believe that it was a mere coincidence that the boy was born in July 31st. And even if he is the prophesied child, how can a measly baby defeat me? The very idea is preposterous," he laughed.

"But he'll always be a thorn in my side. And I do get rid of my thorns."

Snape's heart suddenly started beating faster, "My Lord?"

"I am going to kill the brat…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Now what is our favourite Potion Master going to do?


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - **sniff** I smell a rat!

**Chapter Four –**

The atmosphere of the Potter Manor had changed drastically. A few days ago one would be greeted by a tense and sombre atmosphere, as if doom itself was approaching. Dreadful silence had descended upon the Manor and its inhabitants.

But now, it was anything but so. Gales of laughter could be heard ringing through the huge halls of the house. The atmosphere was light and filled with love, laughter and happiness.

"Come on Moony, enough is enough. I want to feed Harry too," Sirius complained, pouting, for the hundredth time while Remus simply rolled his eyes and went on feeding a sleeping Harry. Sirius growled.

Lily looked at her husband's best friends, now hers too, with fond amusement. They had been going on and on since morning. Taking turns in holding Harry, feeding him, playing with him, while James cat-napped beside them on the couch. Her eyes softened as they landed upon her husband. He had been up the entire night, feeding and changing Harry. Though the house-elves were more than capable of doing so, James absolutely refused to hand Harry over to them. Once again she marvelled at the strong connection which had clearly formed between him and the baby. It was nothing sort of beautiful.

xXxXxXxXx

Harry suddenly woke up, his brilliant gaze landing on Remus, Sirius and then her respectively. Remus gently pulled out the bottle from Harry's mouth. The sight of the bottle soured Lily's mood a little. Perhaps, a mother's greatest connection was formed with her baby when she fed him from her own breasts. But the potion… the potion which Voldemort had made her drink; made her unable to feed her own child.

She broke out of her despairing thoughts and watched Harry's adorable little face scrunching and getting ready for a good cry. Remus winced and tried to stem the inevitable. He was, needless to say, unsuccessful.

_**You, my son, have got a healthy pair of lungs**. _ Taking him from Remus, Lily gently crooned, "What is it, my little darling? Shhh… or you will wake Daddy up."

As if on a cue James woke up from his nap, blinked a few times and then demanded, "Where is Harry? Why is he crying?"

Lily watched bemused as the little devil quietened as soon as James took him in his arms. She chuckled. Sirius too was watching all this with one of his eyebrows raised, "Well, if I had not known better, I would have definitely thought James to be Harry's mother."

Everyone burst out laughing while James playfully growled, "Quiet, you three. I am trying to get him to sleep."

This only made them laugh harder till a house-elf arrived and along with him… Peter Pettigrew.

xXxXxXxXx

The sudden arrival of Peter made James and Remus stiffen, while Sirius growled, "So Wormtail, finally decided to grace us with your presence?"

Peter laughed nervously, his eyes locking on James, "Yes, I came back as soon I got Lily's message about Harry's birth."

Lily frowned watching the tense exchange between the Marauders and wondered for the umpteenth time what was wrong. She had asked James several times but he had point-blank refused to tell her. Well, whatever it was, they would have to get over it. A war was going to start and she wanted James' friends standing right beside him.

So she turned towards Peter and smiled, "Welcome home, Peter."

xXxXxXxXx

Later, much later, she would realize what a grave mistake she had made that day.

xXxXxXxXx

James stared at Peter for a few moments and then announced, "I am going to put Harry in his nursery. It's his nap time." Saying so he turned away, carrying Harry with him.

Once he put Harry in his crib, James sighed and sat down beside him. He knew Lily wanted him, Remus, Sirius and… Peter to resolve whatever was wrong between them. But Peter had done the unthinkable. He had not told Lily about what exactly Peter had done. He could not. But he also knew he would have to forgive Peter one day… for Lily. Well, he would forgive, but he would never forget.

Blinking his thoughts away, he gently cradled one of Harry's little fists in his hands and brought it upwards to lay a gentle kiss upon it. He was just about to put it back when he stilled and brought the little fist closer for a better look. He frowned when he found nothing unusual.

**_That's weird, I could have sworn on seeing a mark right there, on the underside of his palm… two silver circles intertwined._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you all think Peter has done? We'll know... soon.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Some disturbing scenarios and a cute baby Draco... angry!

**Chapter Five –**

Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy, sighed wearily while pouring himself a hefty glass of wine. Taking off his Death Eater garbs, he dropped into his favourite armchair in the study. Though he would staunchly deny any accusations of having such a plebeian thing like… a favourite armchair.

"Dobby," he called. Immediately there was a loud pop and the house-elf's high pitched voice rang excitedly, "Oooh… Master is back. You need something Master?" Amused, Lucius smiled and asked him where his wife Narcissa was.

"Mistress is with Master Draco in his playroom, Master."

Lucius nodded and excused Dobby. Finishing his glass he got up to go to the nursery, his heart lightening as his footsteps carried him towards his wife and their nearly eight month old son, Draconis.

_Merlin, I missed them._

xXxXxXxXx

Lady Narcissa Malfoy née Black had been trained since her birth on how to be the perfect aristocrat. Elegant, sophisticated, arrogant, poised, beautiful… she was untouchable. Women wanted to be her and men just plain wanted her. But seeing her now, sitting on the floor of the playroom with her gown carelessly spread all around her, laughing at her son's antics as he played with a fake wand which produced different coloured bubbles every time he shook it; no one would call her untouchable.

Narcissa sighed in pleasure watching her son engrossed in his play. _So like his father._ For the umpteenth time she wished Lucius was here with her, sharing these precious moments. But he had been sent on a very important mission by the Dark Lord, something to do with finalizing a pact with the Devonshire Vampire coven. It was a risky job but knowing that Severus Snape, Lucius' most trusted ally… _and friend_ was with him, reassured her. But still he should have been back by now…

Hearing Draco's sudden squeal of happiness made her refocus on him, only to find him crawling towards the playroom exit. She looked up and saw Lucius standing by the door and immediately her heart warmed. Lucius smiled at her while picking Draco up, and kissed his forehead lovingly.

xXxXxXxXx

 _Heaven. Heaven is right here..._ Lucius thought as he walked into the room and took a seat beside Narcissa on the floor. This was what he worked so hard to preserve. This was why he took so many risks to stop the monster known as Voldemort. This was why he, along with Severus, was a spy for the light.

His mind flashed to the day when he had been forced to receive the disgusting mark, forced to become enslaved by the monster…

_Flashback –_

_Seventeen  year old Lucius was sitting on the cold floor of the prefects' bathroom, desperately trying to get the repulsive Dark Mark off his wrist while his whole body shuddered because what he had experienced earlier that day. He and several others had been initiated in the Death Eater ranks as novices. The Dark Lord had marked them each, one by one. At first, the agony of the mark being branded into his skin had nearly made him scream. But the real torture had started after that._

_Children, several muggle children captured during raids had been passed around for the Death Eaters' entertainment. He had simply stood in a corner numbly and watched in horror, revulsion and shock as the children were tortured with the darkest of spells and killed indiscriminately._

_Their screams still rang in his ears. Their desperate pleas eating away at his soul… Lucius felt the bile rise up his throat again and dry heaved, nearly blind with tears._

'No' _, he thought vehemently. He refused to live as a slave of that monster._

_Looking down at the abhorring mark, he kept scrubbing and scrubbing and scrubbing…_

_xXxXxXxXx_

_Floating somewhere between blessed sleep and wakefulness, Lucius felt the softness and the warmth of the bed he was lying upon. He wondered since when the dorm beds had become this comfortable. An answering soft chuckle drove him wide awake and immediately the horrifying events of the initiation crashed into his mind._

_A hand touched his forehead lightly and he opened his eyes to find Headmaster Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light, sitting in front of him. Panicking, his eyes latched to his left wrist where the Dark Mark was, and found it wrapped up in bandages._

'He knows,' _Lucius thought._

_With a sinking feeling he looked up at Dumbledore who was regarding him with kind, sad eyes. "My child, you had injured your wrist by nearly scrubbing it raw. When Ms. Black found you, it was bleeding quite profusely and you had passed out from the lack of blood. Needless to say, she was quite distressed. She still is."  
_

_Lucius bowed his head in shame. Narcissa would never forgive him._

" _My child, though it's painful, we understand." Lucius looked up and met the old man's sad eyes. "Let me help you."_

_Bitterness, hate and anger filled Lucius and he snarled at Dumbledore, "I do not need your pity. You knew this was going to happen, yet you did nothing."_

_Dumbledore sighed and said wearily, "I am sorry. But I could do nothing till I could be sure that when push came to shove, as the muggle saying goes, you would not choose your father's ideals."_

_The truth in the sentence made Lucius close his eyes. He had never really agreed with his father's ideals which matched the Dark Lord's, his father being one of Dark Lord's strongest followers. But seeds of doubt had always been present in his heart. He had been confused… how could something he had known for all his life be a lie? But now those seeds of doubt no longer lingered._

_Because now he knew._

_**'There is no cause in this world good or worthy enough, for justifying the killing and torture of children.'** _

" _Yes, my child," Dumbledore murmured, regarding him with a fond smile. "Now you understand."_

" _Yes, now I do… and from now on, I will do everything in my power to destroy the Dark Lord," he pledged._

_xXxXxXxXx_

Coming back from his past, he saw Narcissa regarding him with sad, knowing eyes. He smiled to reassure her and asked, "So tell me, did I miss anything in these past few days."

Narcissa's smile immediately turned sly and mischievous. "Do tell me, love," Lucius coaxed.

Instead of answering him, Narcissa took Draco's left hand in hers and turned it palm up towards him, "Do look yourself, Lucius."

Frowning and a bit concerned he looked at what Narcissa was pointing at. Just as he noticed the mark, two silver circles intertwined, in the middle of Draco's palm; Draco stopped waving the fake wand around and poked him in the eye with the stick. Rearing back in shock, he looked up to see Draco's little face scrunched up in obvious anger as he snatched his hand away.

Lucius was speechless. _What the hell just happened?_ He turned to see Narcissa nearly choking with laughter.

"Cissy. Explain. Now."

Wheezing she answered, "Well that is the mark every Veela receives when his or her mate is born. Congratulations, your son has received the Veela genes from the Black line. Oh, and double congratulations, for your future daughter or son-in-law has been born."

Then picking Draco up, she left the room; while Lucius was left sputtering behind.

"Veela… mate… what?"

xXxXxXxXx

Nearly eight months old, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy; was used to getting whatever he wanted. He hated sharing his things with the other children who sometimes visited with their own big people. Though he did not know such big words yet, the fact was that he was extremely possessive about his belongings.

It had only been a few days since he had the strange mark on his palm, but he already considered it as **his**. Sometimes it tickled, sometimes it would hurt but mostly it gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling. So yes, it was his. And he hated when other people looked at it or touched it. He would not share it with anyone. Not even his favourite big person (his father).

Pulling his chubby little hands to his face, he curled his little fingers protectively over the mark. Sighing in pleasure at warmth radiating out of it, he fell sound asleep.

xXxXxXxXx

Narcissa watched Draco fall asleep while cradling his palm protectively. Veelas were naturally aggressive, and felt protective and possessive of their mates instinctively. But she had a feeling that Draco would be taking these feelings to a whole new level.

_Oh my! Merlin save us all.  
_

xXxXxXxXx

Severus Snape was sound asleep on his bed in the Master Bedroom of the Prince Manor. He and Lucius had returned only a few hours ago after completing the mission on which the Dark Lord had sent them, immediately after declaring that he would kill baby Potter, his son.

He had been withdrawn throughout the mission, thinking of ways to alert Dumbledore and Potter about this latest threat. The Potters had to go into hiding. There was no other way. Voldemort would kill Harry and all those who stood in his path. He had decided to inform them in the Order meeting which would take place later that day, before falling asleep.

Severus woke up when he felt the wards alerting him that someone was flooing him. Groaning, he spied it was four in the morning. Putting a robe on, he went to see who the hell had decided to pay him a visit even before the sun was up. Tired and cranky Severus was ready to tear into whoever had dared to infringe on his privacy… when he saw the very last person he expected.

"Potter," he spat, shocked.

**... to be continued!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six –**

_Last –_

_Severus woke up when he felt the wards alerting him that someone was flooing him. Groaning, he spied it was four in the morning. Putting a robe on, he went to see who the hell had decided to pay him a visit even before the sun was up. Tired and cranky Severus was ready to tear into whoever had dared to infringe on his privacy… when he saw the very last person he expected._

_"Potter," he spat, shocked._

* * *

 

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Severus asked, too tired and surprised to coat his words with his usual venom.

"Sniv… Snape, move aside. I am coming through." Before Severus could protest James walked in, carrying Harry swaddled up in blankets. Severus once again opened his mouth to demand some answers when Harry began twitching and whimpering in James' arms.

"Shhhh…," James soothed him, "You are going to be all right. Daddy won't let anything happen to you, love."

Severus watched them, wondering why he was suddenly finding it so very difficult to breathe. Snapping out of whichever feeling had suddenly overcome him, he barked, "Potter, if you let me know the reason of your visit sometime before tomorrow, I will be grateful."

James turned towards him, glaring. "Can't you see something is wrong with Harry? Don't just stand there. Do something. NOW." His tense posture was screaming of worry and fear.

Severus stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the dramatic display. But he did let out a heavy sigh before ordering, "Bring him here."

James reluctantly put Harry down on one of the couches and removed the mounds of blankets swaddling him. Severus kneeled beside the couch and looked at the pair of wide green eyes regarding him curiously. A little fist shot out, caught one of his raven locks and started pulling it. Surprised, Severus chuckled softly and felt his heart melting a little.

_**Beautiful… So very beautiful** _ _**you are, my child… I will never let that monster touch you. Even if that means that you will never call me 'Father'. Never know that you are a part of me…** _

Burying his damning emotions beneath his mask, Severus took his wand out. Instantly, he felt James stiffen beside him.

Anger spiked through Severus and as fast as a lightening, he sent a stinging hex at James. James ducked out of sheer reflex and whipped out his own wand, training it on Severus. He snarled in anger, "Do not fling curses around with my son in the room Snivellus, or I'll break your arm."

Severus growled, "And you… arrogant cur… Never again dare and imply that I am capable of harming my own son." _**As if I won't die for him. As if I am like my father…**_

xXxXxXxXx

Little Harry was not having a good time. His stomach kept hurting and he wished it would stop. He was tired and hungry and aching. He sent his feelings through the strange mark he had, clearly stating… ' _Hurting_. _Make it stop._ ' Immediately, he felt his mark warming; sending him soothing pulses.

Soothed for the time being, he looked around searching for the one who always made him feel good. And found him standing with the other one. The quiet one. He liked the quiet one and wished he would pick him up in his arms.

Harry watched them pointing those stick like things at each other. Wanting one for himself, he raised his hands and the stick flew out of the quiet one's hand to his. He waved it around for a few moments but promptly lost interest when his stomach started hurting once again. _'Hurting again. Make it stop.'_

xXxXxXxXx

Staring at Harry in shock James exclaimed, "Merlin, isn't he too young for accidental magic?" His eyes locked with Severus' and he looked away, embarrassed. He watched Severus go and reclaim his wand and once again kneel beside Harry. "Yes he is. But this only proves that he will grow up to be an exceptionally powerful wizard," Severus answered.

James nodded while feeling ashamed for tensing when Severus had pointed the wand at Harry. So he took a deep breath and said in a clear voice, "I am… sorry." After all he was many things, but never a coward!

xXxXxXxXx

It seemed to Severus as if it was his day to be shocked beyond words. First, a fantastic display of accidental magic from a child not even a month old. And now… never had he thought such a day might arrive when James 'Arrogant' Potter would say those words to him.

James felt his lips twitching "Don't be so shocked Snivellus. It was wrong of me to imply that you would have hurt Harry, especially when I brought him here myself. Just… don't expect it much."

"Don't Potter," Severus drawled in his smooth voice. "Never apologize for trying to protect him. It's your right, duty and privilege."

James could simply nod, acknowledging the truth in the sentence.

"What are his symptoms?" Severus asked in a soft voice.

"He had been restless the entire day, not letting anyone beside me hold him. Sometime after dinner, he started crying and whimpering. He also stopped feeding." James sighed and reached out to lightly rub his knuckles against Harry's cheeks. Harry immediately looked at him and started whimpering, wanting James to pick him up; but soon quietened and stared transfixed at Severus who started waving his wand in complex patterns while murmuring diagnostic spells.

xXxXxXxXx

"Is he all right? What is wrong with him? Do we need to take him to St. Mungo's?" James burst out, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Calm down Potter," Severus growled, "and stop hovering around like a mother hen. He is all right. He just has some stomach cramps. I'll get you a stomach soothing potion to apply hourly on his abdomen. He should be all right in a few hours."

James heaved a huge sigh of relief. Picking Harry up, he gently cradled him in his arms and murmured, "You hear that baby. Only stomach cramps. You scared me for a while there. Now we'll just have to get you some potions, and you'll be all right once again."

xXxXxXxXx

Lucius Malfoy woke up to a cold bed. Blinking, he got up and looked around for Narcissa. It was then he heard the faint sounds coming from the nursery. Alarmed, he went to inspect.

He found Narcissa holding a clearly agitated Draco in her arms. "What's the matter?" he asked, while going inside and lifting Draco up into his arms. Draco immediately started babbling, clearly trying to complain about something. Confused, he looked at Narcissa for guidance.

Sighing worriedly, she replied, "He has been irritated throughout the whole day. I diagnosed him myself several times but still… could find nothing wrong with him."

Frowning, Lucius started humming soothing a tune. After a while Draco quietened and finally fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXx

Harry had finally fallen asleep after the stomach soother was applied on him. No longer worried, James stood up to leave, "Thank you, Sni… Snape. I'll take your leave now…"

"Potter," Severus cut him off, "sit down. There is something important you have to know. I was going to inform you and Dumbledore after the Order meeting but… the sooner the better."

James sat down once again. He instinctively knew he was not going to like whatever Severus was going to tell him. He controlled his racing heart and listened attentively…

… **to be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you all like this chapter? Let me know.:))


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah-hah! I have a few surprises waiting right ahead. Hehehe...:D

**Chapter Seven –**

The rat scurried forward through the dank, damp forest floor in the darkness of the night. The screech of an owl made it duck for cover. But soon the owl found another prey, and the rat was forgotten.

With the threat now gone, the rat continued forward till it reached a large manor. The rat looked all around with its beady eyes, as if inspecting its surroundings and then all of a sudden… started morphing.

Soon a short, squat man stood in the place of the rat. With trembling footsteps he went inside the manor.

The arrival of a house-elf made the cowardly man squeak, a distinctly rat-like sound. The house-elf asked him to follow and led him to the Throne Room. Once inside, the man nervously surveyed the cold, dark room; shivering when his eyes lighted upon an even colder and darker man sitting on a huge throne. Gulping, he knelt before the most terrifying wizard he had ever met and his heart started hammering inside his rib cage.

A sliver of uncertainty and doubt tried to take root inside him. _What if this doesn't work? What if **he** gets hurt? _

But the man squashed it quite ruthlessly. This had to work. This was the only way left by which his love would finally be his.

_Soon James, soon you will be **mine.**_

xXxXxXxXx

Severus Snape sat staring at the fireplace in his study lost in his thoughts, as he absently stroked a small, soft baby blanket. He was broken out of his musings when the fireplace burst into green flames, marking the arrival of one Lucius Malfoy. A picture of effortless grace and elegance, he would have struck awe and trepidation into any heart… if not for the adorable baby who had one of Lucius' fingers in his mouth and was busy chewing and suckling on it, while drooling over it to his heart's content.

Spying his godfather, Draco squealed and extended his arms towards Severus in a clear demand.

Unconcerned with the damage currently occurring to his threatening persona, Lucius strode in and said in his smooth, cultured tones, "Greetings, Severus. May I join you? Excuse my heir, as his current bad manners are due to his teething."

Severus coughed, hiding his amusement, and gestured at the armchair opposite him. Lucius passed the little drool machine over to him and straight away broached the topic of his concern, "Are the Potters safe?"

Severus snorted. He knew that Lucius, in his own way, respected Potter and that it was reciprocated. Once, he had accused Potter of being a plain bully and Lucius had objected. According to him, bullies were cowards who picked on people weaker than them just to look tough. And James Potter had never been a coward.

" _ **You are prejudiced my friend. The only one he tormented was you, and you were more than a match for him."**_

Shaking his head, Severus replied, "Yes, as safe as they can be. After all, it's impossible to circumvent the Fidelius charm."

Lucius frowned, "Unless one already knows where to find the Secret Keeper."

This made Severus smirk, "Whoever the Secret Keeper is, I assure you it's not one of Potter's friends."

Lucius raised his brow, "And you know that because…"

Severus simply gestured at the blanket in front of him, one which seemed to fascinate Draco. "Potter paid a little visit a few days ago with Harry. After telling him to go into hiding, I managed to convince him about not using his friends for the job of Secret Keeper. So, whoever he or she is, it is not those animals."

After a thoughtful pause, he added, "No one was supposed to know about Harry, Lucius. No one, apart from a select few. But still, the Dark Lord found out. The question is… how? Someone's the traitor and as much as I detest Potter, I know the little brat has him wrapped around his fingers."

"Severus, the Potter I knew would never have agreed to this."

Severus nodded, "I know. I too was… surprised, to say the least." _Shocked. Amazed. Confused._

_ Flashback – _

_James smiled derisively and said, "Surprised you again, didn't I? Well, I know it might come as a complete shock to you, but I am not an idiot. I know someone leaked the prophecy to Voldemort. I know the same person must have informed him about Harry's birth. And there are not many who can do that."_

_James sighed and continued, "As much as I don't want to believe that my brothers are capable of betraying me to that monster, I cannot… will not… risk Harry."_

_Clearing his throat, Severus spoke after a few moments. "That was… surprisingly mature. You have not been imperioed, have you Potter?" Severus asked dryly._

_James laughed, "Snivellus, did you just crack a joke? Aww… my charm has finally felled you too. Admit it, you like me."_

_Severus snorted, rolling his eyes, "You wish Potter. Now, get out."_

_James chuckled but then turned serious once again. "I'm leaving. But Snape, Lily wants to talk to you... the sooner the better."_

_Watching Severus stiffen he added, "Snape, you have to realize that no one holds you responsible for what had happened that day, much less Lily. You only did what you had to. You saved her."_

_Picking Harry up, James left with one last warning, "Talk to her soon. Or she'll come after you. You know how stubborn she can be."_

xXxXxXxXx

A beautiful woman with long, fiery red hair arrived at the Prince Manor. A house-elf soon appeared and she requested a meeting with its master. The house-elf vanished after asking her to wait. In the interim, she stared at the newly commissioned portrait of the latest Lord Prince with a fond smile.

After a while the house-elf returned and asked her to follow. She was led to a study and ushered in.

"Lily…," she heard Severus gasp out her name. He was seated in an armchair, holding a lovely baby boy in his arms, with Lucius Malfoy seated opposite him. Both men immediately jumped to their feet and bowed.

"Lady Potter, you look charming… as always. Also, I hear congratulations are in order. Welcome to the joys of motherhood," Lucius drawled.

She smiled, "Thank you, Lord Malfoy. You too are as gracious as always. I trust Lady Malfoy is well?"

"Yes she is, thank you. Allow me to introduce you to my heir and son… Draconis Malfoy," Lucius gestured towards Draco who was now chewing on the soft blanket and regarding her curiously.

Lily turned towards Severus, who looked as if he had seen ghost (it was difficult for her to get rid of muggle sayings), and huffed a little. She calmly went to him and plucked the child from his lap, blanket and all.

Cradling Draco, she began cooing at him, "Aww… such a beautiful, strong boy you are." Draco giggled and continued with his chewing.

Lily frowned, "Oh, you are teething, are you? Poor baby… here, let me get something for you…"

Taking her wand out, she transfigured a glass lying nearby into a teething ring, and gave it to Draco. Draco took it and started chomping on it happily.

xXxXxXxXx

Lucius was impressed. "A most useful contraption. Thank you, Lady Potter." She smiled at him.

"Now Severus, if you will be kind enough to excuse us, we'll take your leave. Narcissa must be waiting for Draco and I."

Securing Draco, Lucius pulled the blanket out of his hands. Instantly, Draco let out a screech of anger, and the blanket came flying back to him.

Lucius winced.

xXxXxXxXx

Little Draco glared at his father. How dare he take **his** blanket away from him? Scowling, he looked at the blanket in his arms and hugged it to himself. The soft, sweet scent wafting out of the blanket soothed him.

Feeling a hand upon his cheek, he looked up to see the nice lady smiling at him. Then she leaned closer to him, and gently whispered something into his ears.

Though actually what it was, he would come to realize much, much later…

**"** _**I know, Draco. I saw you both together, laughing. It was so beautiful that my heart ached. So don't worry, you'll meet with him soon. Take care of my baby, little Dragon. I warn you though… he'll be quite a handful."** _

xXxXxXxXx

Severus watched Lucius leave with Draco and the blanket (well, Potter was not the only one wrapped around some devious little fingers). He felt his heart beating faster, apprehension replacing shock. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the woman he had always loved, the woman whose trust he had betrayed, the mother of his child... _Lily._

Their eyes locked and held. A dreaded silence filled the room. It seemed as if none of them was ready to break it.

Finally, Severus broke the silence in a ragged whisper, "Why are you here Lily? It is too risky for you to be out alone."

Lily smiled, her eyes shining with some unknown emotion.

" **I had a dream, Severus…"**

* * *

 

**… _to be continued._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well... it seems Lily has a little secret of her own. Hmmm... I wonder what it is? What do you all think?


	8. Chapter Eight

**The parts in** _italics_ **are past instances... Enjoy!:)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight –**

_A lovely, green eyed young girl rode on swing; laughing as she rose high up in the air and then drew closer to the ground again._

_A few feet away, a young, raven haired boy stood hidden between some trees. His eyes were fixed on the girl as if entranced. He could feel his heart warming by her soft laughter._

_He watched her swinging faster and faster, higher and higher and when the swing reached at its fastest and highest… she jumped off it._

_The boy felt his heart stop for a moment, and a cry left his lips involuntarily._

_The girl stopped free-falling, and gently floated back to the ground… just like a feather. Then she turned towards him and her face broke out into a radiant smile._

_Mesmerized, the boy approached the enchanting creature. Her red locks shimmered like fire in the bright sunlight._

_And then the girl's sweet, melodic voice reached his ears. "Hello Sev. I had been waiting for you."_

_Severus immediately stiffened in surprise and whispered, "Sev?"_

_The girl giggled, "Yes silly. Severus is such a long name. You'll be my Sev from now on."_

_Severus simply stared at the girl. "How do you know my name?"_

_The girl's eye lit up. "_ _**Oh that! I had a dream, Severus…** _ _"_

xXxXxXxXx

Severus watched Lucius leave with Draco and the blanket (well, Potter was not the only one wrapped around some devious little fingers). He felt his heart beating faster, apprehension replacing shock. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the woman he had always loved, the woman whose trust he had betrayed, the mother of his child... _Lily._

Their eyes locked and held. A dreaded silence filled the room. It seemed as if none of them was ready to break it.

Severus broke the silence in a ragged whisper, "Why are you here Lily? It is too risky for you to be out alone."

Lily smiled, her eyes shining with some unknown emotion.

" **I had a dream, Severus…"**

Severus' eyes widened, "When? And does Potter know?"

"A few days ago and no, I haven't told James yet."

"What was it about?" Severus finally asked, already knowing she would never tell.

Lily started chuckling, "Really Sev, you have not changed over the years at all. Anyone else would have begun with that question and then moved on to the others."

Severus glared her, "Stop stalling, Lily. You are not going to tell me what it was about, are you? You never do."

Lily's expression turned sad, "And yet you ask every time…"

xXxXxXxXx

_Severus stared at the red-haired girl suspiciously. "A dream? What was it about?"_

_The girl smiled, "Ah… I cannot tell you that, Sev. But it was… pleasant. I am Lily by the way. I live across the street, second house to the left."_

_Severus still stared at her dubiously and asked in a confused voice, "Do you often have such dreams?"_

_She shook her head, "No, only sometimes. At times, it is very blurry; and at times, very clear."_

_Then her expression turned sad and she whispered, "Sometimes, I hate it. Especially when I know something bad will happen but cannot stop it."_

_Severus' expression cleared and then filled with awe, "You are a seer."_

xXxXxXxXx

Severus looked away and asked her once again, "Lily, why are you here?"

This time she did not answer at once. Instead, she walked over to him and laid her hands over his shoulders. Tugging him gently, she made him face her. Then gently took his hands into hers. "I am here because I have a lot of things to tell you, and you need to listen to me."

She continued, "I am ashamed that I made you feel guilty for doing what you had to do, so forgive me. I also forgive you for making me betray my vows, even if there was no other choice. And at last, I want to thank you. You not only saved my life that day but also gave me Harry. So get it into that thick, stubborn head of yours that no one blames you for what happened, except you yourself."

Severus snorted, releasing some of the tension between them, "And Potter shares your sentiments, does he?"

Lily grinned, sporting a mischievous look, "Have you seen him with Harry? That should be an answer enough."

Severus smirked as he remembered Potter clucking like a mother hen over the baby.

Lily caught his eyes and said softly, "You do not hate him any longer." Not a question but a simple fact.

Severus grimaced and turned away from Lily. _How can I hate him when he looks at my son with such naked adoration and love?_

"No. I do not hate him any longer. But I do not like him either. So it will be futile to get your hopes up about us being… friends," Severus spat the word as if even thinking about it in the context of James Potter was abhorrent to him.

Lily sighed. _Perhaps not now Sev, but someday. It's time you know about the most important reason of my visit._

Taking a deep breath, she ventured, "Will you promise me something, Sev?"

Immediately, Severus' face softened, "Anything Lily. You already know that."

Lily looked at him with those huge green eyes of hers, "Promise me you will always watch over Harry and James. Promise me you will take care of them, no matter what happens. Promise me, Sev."

Severus stared at Lily and felt his alarm rising. "Lily, what did you see in your dream? Damn it, Lily. Do not do this to me again. What did you see?"

_xXxXxXxXx_

_Severus was waiting outside the Gryffindor Common Room for Lily to come out. Outwardly, his face was impassive. But inside… inside he was drowning in fear. He wondered if she would come out, wondered if she hated him, wondered if she wished that they had never met._

_He had never loathed himself more. How had he betrayed his Lily in this way? How could he call her a… Oh, Merlin! He wished he would stop breathing._

_A sound behind him alerted him to someone else's presence. He whipped around, only to come face to face with the bane of his existence. "Potter," he spat, "come to gloat, have you?" He had never hated him more._

_James winced, "No... I did not want this to happen. I just… I did not think that…"_

_Before he could complete his sentence, Severus punched him. James could only stare in shock._

_Breathing raggedly Severus muttered, "That is the point Potter. You. Do. Not. Think. You do not ever think about the consequences of your actions, you arrogant fool."_

_Anger flashed in James' eyes. "Snivellus, you are a fucking hypocrite. I did not make you call Lily a… a mudblood. You think I am an immature jerk who only thinks of himself. Perhaps I am. But what is your excuse?"_

" _Enough."_

_Both of them turned to see a livid Lily glaring at them both. Then she turned towards James saying, "Go away, Potter. Leave us alone."_

_James left reluctantly and Severus turned to face Lily._

_He gulped and started, "Lily, please forgive me. I do not know what happened…," he trailed off as he saw a fleeting expression of guilt cross her face. His heart sank...  
_

" _You knew. You knew this was going to happen. The fucking dream you had last week was about this. This was the reason you had been so depressed… you knew."_

" _Yes."_

_Severus felt his heart cracking. "Why? Why did you not tell me? And don't give me the same old bullshit about destiny. If I knew, I could have… I would have…"_

_Lily cut him off._ " _Nothing Severus. There is nothing you could have done. Some things are meant to happen. This was one of them…"_

xXxXxXxXx

"Lily please…," Severus begged. "Tell me and I will give you my promise."

Lily just looked at him with sad eyes, "Some things are meant to happen. This will be one of them. There is nothing we can do. Now, promise me, Severus."

Closing his eyes in defeat, he did... "I promise."

xXxXxXxXx

_Somewhere far away…_

The Dark Lord Voldemort's eyes flashed at the man cowering at his feet. He sneered, wishing nothing more than to kill him. But he refrained from doing so as he needed this man to reach that Potter brat.

"Tell me why ssshould I let you live, Wormtail? You failed to notify me that the Pottersss have gone into hiding. And yet you dare and make demands… Crucio." The man twitched at his feet, screaming in agony.

"Tell me why should I let your precious James Potter live?"

Unwilling to risk the Dark Lord's wrath, Peter Pettigrew quickly said, "My lord, no one knew. I think Dumbledore suspects Snape to be your spy and so kept this matter under wraps. But My Lord, I do know who their Secret Keeper is…"

Voldemort's eyes bled red as he asked in a chilling voice, "Who?"

"Lord Franklin Longbottom…"

* * *


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - This chapter has violence and death. Nothing too hardcore though.

_Last –_

_The Dark Lord Voldemort's eyes flashed at the man cowering at his feet. He sneered, wishing nothing more than to kill him. But he refrained from doing so as he needed this man to reach that Potter brat._

_"Tell me why ssshould I let you live, Wormtail? You failed to notify me that the Pottersss have gone into hiding. And yet you dare and make demands… Crucio." The man twitched at his feet, screaming in agony._

_"Tell me why should I let your precious James Potter live?"_

_Unwilling to risk the Dark Lord's wrath, Peter Pettigrew quickly said, "My lord, no one knew. I think Dumbledore suspects Snape to be your spy and so kept this matter under wraps. But My Lord, I do know who their Secret Keeper is…"_

_Voldemort's eyes bled red as he asked in a chilling voice, "Who?"_

_"Lord Franklin Longbottom…"_

* * *

"Longbottom…," Voldemort hissed. "Strange; one would think that Dumbledore would do the honourss himself. Are you sure?"

"Ye… yes My Lord, I heard the mudblood saying so herself."

"I see… look at me…" Voldemort locked his eyes with Wormtail's and drove into his mind, hard.

Once Voldemort entered the pathetically weak mind; memories, thoughts and feelings started fleeting by him. Bypassing the memories, most of which exposed the rat's obsession with James Potter, he searched for the ones he wanted…

**~*~**

_Wormtail walked out of the Three Broomsticks in_ _Hogsmeade_ _. He was angry. No, he was beyond angry; seething even. He had been ignorant of the fact that James had gone into hiding to keep the mudblood and her bastard son safe from the Dark Lord's reach._

_In a way he knew that it was his own fault. For the thousandth time he cursed himself for foolishly exposing his hatred for the mudblood bitch a few months ago. But he had gone insane with hatred and jealousy when he saw that James still cherished Lily, even when she was swollen with James' most hated enemy's child._

_And thus in a moment of weakness fuelled by firewhisky, he had asked James that how could he still love that cheating whore._

_And that had broken them. His James had looked at him with such disgust and anger… only because of the mudblood._

' _She will pay,' he thought acidly. 'She and her bastard son will pay.'_

_He sneered as he remembered her welcoming him back into James' life. Making good use of that opportunity, he had begged James to forgive him. And James had._

" _Only for Lily, Wormtail. Only, because she wants it," James had said._

_He had nodded and replied, "Thank you James. I don't know what had overcome me that day. You know how much I adore Lily."_

_And that had been it. He had thought that everything was back to normal. But now, he was sure that James did not trust him as explicitly as before. After all, James had kept such an important news from him._

' _Damn it, I have to find out who their Secret Keeper is. Most likely Dumbledore…'_

_He came to a standstill as he saw Lily entering a toy shop. Frowning, he wondered whether he should let his Lord know about it at once. In the end he decided only to follow her as she was alone and his Lord wanted the child._

_Once inside, he glared at all the screaming kids running all around and looked for Lily. He spotted her conversing with Lady Longbottom a few feet away._

_He slowly crept nearer…_

"… _Neville is very well, Lily. And so is Frank. Now come on, I want to get something for my godson."_

_Lily laughed, "Thank you, Alice. But there is no need of it. Harry already has more that he can ever need, thanks to his daddy and uncles who dote on him. And anyway, you and Frank already did so much for us. I can never thank Frank enough for becoming our Sec…," she stopped abruptly as they were approached by the shopkeeper._

_And no one noticed him leaving, quietly._

**~*~**

The Dark Lord exited Wormtail's mind and laughed out loud. "Dumbledore, I'll admit that I never would have thought that Longbottom would be their Sssecret Keeper."

Then he hissed at Wormtail, "I might consider your request of keeping Jamesss Potter alive if… if you bring me Longbottom."

Wormtail gulped in fear and whispered, "But My Lord…"

He drifted off as Voldemort turned those crimson eyes towards him. "Wormtail, you are to use deception. No one is to know about Longbottom's disappearance. No one…"

Wormtail nodded. He knew failure would mean that Dumbledore's being alerted and removal of the Potters from wherever they were hidden. It would also mean… his death.

He nearly wet himself with fear.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**_The day after…_ **

Severus was having a late lunch with Lucius in a high end restaurant in Diagon Alley when James Potter walked in with Sirius Black. James spotted them first and walked over to their table with Black following reluctantly.

Potter greeted them; and Lucius, always a gracious host, invited James and Sirius to join them. He was a bit surprised when James accepted and sat down with Sirius.

Lucius effortlessly drew James into a conversation about politics which soon enough, unsurprisingly though, changed to babies. Or to be more exact, two babies; Harry and Draco.

"… And he has just taken his first steps. Not even eleven months old and…

"… He smiled at me. I swear he did. Lily says that babies do not really smile till they are much older but he's my baby after all…"

"… Such powerful accidental magic at such a young age, he will make me proud…"

"… He was awake for two extra hours during daytime yesterday…"

To Severus' growing horror, Sirius, who was silent so far, joined the conversation and started reminiscing about the feats Harry had achieved.

 _Merlin! They are both going to be spoilt rotten. My only son and godson._ Severus sighed.

Near the end of their lunch, James caught his eyes and silently jerked his head towards the balcony; and then excused himself.

After a while Severus rose and followed him.

"Potter," Severus drawled, "I hope this concerns something important."

James rolled his eyes and replied, "Why else would I have called you here? Certainly not for the scintillating conversation."

Severus simply quirked a brow and said, "Indeed."

"Snape, I am worried about Lily. She has been pouring over the ancient tomes of Potter and Black library. She even raided the Peverell vaults. She is tense and worried and preparing for something. But she refuses to tell me anything. She... she met with you the other day. Did she tell you anything?"

Severus' mind immediately flashed to the promise she had taken from him.

"She had a vision; but refused to tell me anything about it. Like always..," the last part came out slightly bitter.

James sighed. "Yeah, she can probably out-stubborn a mule. What's going on with the snake-face? He has been unusually quiet."

Severus let his worry emerge, "I am afraid he is planning something big. But he usually gives his Inner Circle a clue. But this time… nothing. Yes, I am afraid."

**xXxXxXxXx**

Lord Longbottom came out of St. Mungo's carrying his one month old son Neville. His son, the apple of his eyes, was perfectly healthy as per the pedi-healer. Life was good.

As he reached the apparition point he felt someone step behind him. He turned around in a flash, his wand ready to fire spells.

The rat like distinct squeak clued him at first and then he came face to face with Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail. Instantly Longbottom relaxed.

"Mr. Pettigrew, I was not expecting you."

Wormtail smiled nervously and said, "I saw you with your son and thought to congratulate you, Lord Longbottom."

Longbottom smiled and responded, "Ah, thank you Mr. Pettigrew. My son means the world to me."

Wormtail took a look around furtively and saw that the area was deserted. "It is quite clear by seeing you both together. If you allow me, I'd like to show you something important…"

Longbottom's seasoned eye caught the slight movement of Wormtail's wand hand but before he could react, it was too late.

"Stupefy…"

Clutching his son desperately to himself, he lost his consciousness. His last thought before he succumbed to darkness was…

**_Traitor._ **

**xXxXxXxXx**

James and Severus' conversation was cut short by Lucius and Sirius' arrival. They were both sporting a blank look.

"What happened?" Severus immediately demanded.

"Dumbledore sent a missive asking the four of us and Moony to meet him in his office, right now." It was Sirius who answered.

"Damn it padfoot, what the fuck happened?" James inquired tensely.

"The Bones were attacked. Amelia escaped with her niece Susan but… Lord and Lady Bones were killed." It was Lucius who answered this time, with his eyes locked on Severus.

Severus gritted his teeth. "Let us depart."

**xXxXxXxXx**

As Lord Longbottom returned to his consciousness, the first thing he became aware of was Neville crying. He was up in a flash, or rather tried to… but found himself bound. Looking around his eyes locked with a pair of crimson red ones and his heart nearly stopped.

_My son. Neville._

"Your ssson is well as you can yourself see…," he beckoned Wormtail to bring Neville closer. Neville was screaming his lungs out but was otherwise unharmed.

Voldemort continued, "… For now. Though his further well being liess entirely upon you. Give me the Pottersss and I will let you both go."

_Never. I will never betray James and Lily._

"I do not know where they are," Longbottom replied coldly.

Voldemort hissed in anger, "Liar. I do not tolerate liars. Crucio."

After what felt like an eternity Voldemort lifted the spell from Longbottom. His whole body was shuddering and his mouth was open in a silent scream.

"Now I will ask once more. If you fail this time, I will be using the same spell on your son."

"No…," Frank screamed in terror. "Not my son, please. Not him. Let him go. He's just a baby. Let him go… please."

Voldemort shook his head faking sadness, "Such a pity. It seems that his father doesn't love him enough." Raising his wand towards the now quiet baby he hissed, "Cru…"

"I'll do it. I'll give you Potters' location. Just don't… don't hurt my son."

Voldemort's eyes gleamed with sadistic pleasure as he surveyed the broken man in front of him. The once proud man was now almost sobbing in terror and helplessness.

"Very well. Tell me then."

Longbottom took a deep breath and looked at Voldemort, his eyes burning with pain and hatred. "First, let my son go."

Voldemort cackled. "Gryffindors, such bravery you all have. But alas, I cannot let your son go. Now…"

Longbottom interrupted him with a harsh whisper, "I know you are going to kill us both as soon as I tell you. And I won't tell you anything till you let my son go. So let's compromise. Swear on your magic and life that you will not let any harm come to my son in any way; and will return him to his mother safely. In return I will swear that I will give you what you what."

"Ah… do you hear that Wormtail. Such demands. I can kill your son right away Longbottom."

Longbottom laughed hysterically, "Do it then. Do it. Perhaps then he won't be forever labelled as a betrayer's son. But you will not have it all. **Either he will be a betrayer's son and live. Or die as the son of a hero.** "

**~*~**

Their mutual oaths were sealed by a flash of pale blue light. "Done Longbottom. And from now on, let no one say that the Dark Lord is not… gracious. Am I not kind, Wormtail?"

Gulping, Wormtail bowed and murmured, "Yes, you are, My Lord." Laughing, Voldemort turned towards Longbottom.

**~*~**

_Goodbye, my son. Lily… James… forgive me for this betrayal._

He had one last thing to tell the monster in front of him. So he looked straight into those red eyes and said in a clear voice, "One day Voldemort. One day my son will seek retribution in my name. He will stand before you dauntless, and will be responsible for your… **death."**

"The Potters are in Godric's Hollow…"

And then he told Voldemort the Secret contained in his very soul.

**~*~**

"Alas! It is now time to thank you Longbottom...," saying so Voldemort pointed his wand at Longbottom and hissed...

"... _**Avada Kedavra**_."

The lifeless body of the once vibrant man fell to the floor.

"Wormtail," Voldemort hissed, "make sure you send heir Longbottom to his mother safely, along with his father."

Saying so he disapparated.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Lily sat rocking Harry to sleep in her arms. The house was unusually quiet as James was out with Sirius. The dread she had been feeling ever since her dream, was increasing steadily. She felt as if something terrible would take place soon.

She yawned tiredly. Ever since that dream, she had been trying to find ways in which she could protect Harry. She had found that a seer's blood could be used as an unusually powerful protection, with the help of a complex ritual. She had worked relentlessly upon it for the whole week, taking care that James was otherwise occupied. And now, it was all but complete.

But something inside her was compelling her to complete it soon, very soon…

... She fell asleep.

She was jerked awake as she felt the wards around the house falling. Her heart started hammering in fear.

_No… too soon…_

Clutching Harry to herself, she ran for the emergency portkey. Clutching it frantically, she whispered the password but it did not work.

"Damn it…," she cursed.

It was then Harry woke up and his green eyes met with hers.

She steadied herself and gathering her resolve and courage, she softly promised him, "Do not worry baby. I will not let that monster harm you..."

"... It's time"

… **to be continued.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We have reached a turning point of this story. To warn you all, it is not going to be pretty. But it won't be too bad either.:)
> 
> Now, all my readers, all my reviewers, all those who have left kudos... THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!
> 
> Enjoy...

Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards and the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat in his office staring listlessly at his most favourite candy… lemon drops.

It was rumoured that he was one of the most powerful wizards alive. It was also rumoured that the Dark Lord feared only one man and that was… him.

That it was he who would finally defeat Tom and end his dark reign.

He smiled a little derisively at that. While it was true that he could give Tom a run for his money any day, he also knew that he was not the one who was destined to defeat Tom.

No, the one who would defeat Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Voldemort or You-Know-Who, had been born.

The one who had been chosen by Fate herself... Harry Potter.

But instead of rejoicing, Dumbledore's aged heart grieved for the little baby who would have to grow up with such a heavy burden upon his shoulders.

He grieved for Lord and Lady Bones who had been murdered that very day. He grieved for their daughter who had lost her parents even before she knew what death was supposed to be…

… And he grieved for all the innocence lost.

He felt so very old at the moment, his soul leaden with all the death and destruction. Just as he was spiraling to the depths of despair... his familiar, Fawkes, started singing.

The song began with notes of pure sadness and grief which slowly morphed into that of hope and joy.

The phoenix mourned for the dead and then rejoiced for the living.

**... ... ...**

The song ended, soothing Dumbledore's wounded heart; and he smiled at Fawkes in gratitude.

He could not break down so soon. The war was only beginning.

The wards around his office alerted him that the finest of his warriors had arrived. Opening the door of his office with a wave of his hand, he welcomed them with a fond smile.

"Ah… come in gentlemen."

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**Godric's Hollow…** _

Lily steadied herself and gathering her resolve and courage, she softly promised Harry, "Do not worry baby. I will not let that monster harm you..."

"... It's time to finish the ritual."

"Tipsy," she called for her house-elf. The scared elf appeared before her.

"Tipsy, can you apparate out of this house?"

Tipsy's large eyes filled with water and she started banging her head against the floor. "Bad Tipsy. Can't apparate out. The bad man did something. Can't go out of this house. Can't protect Master Harry and Mistress."

Lily stopped Tipsy from hurting herself anymore. "Stop Tipsy; it is not your fault. Now, listen to me. Harry is going to be all right. I am going to do something which will protect him. But… but I may not survive," she paused as her voice caught in her throat.

Taking a steadying breath, she pulled out **a letter** from the pocket of her robe and handed it to Tipsy. "Take this Tipsy, and keep this with you safely. On Harry's eleventh birthday, give him this letter. Let no one know about this till then. Okay?"

Tipsy nodded.

"Good. Now, go and hide. Do not come out till the bad man goes away."

Clutching the letter to her bosom, Tipsy bowed and disappeared with a quiet pop.

**... ... ...**

Lily rushed for the nursery with Harry in her arms and once they were inside, she sealed the door with a softly whispered spell, " _Excitant._ "

The wards and traps inside the house which had been devised for emergencies were activated by the spell. They would prove to be incapable of stopping Voldemort; but would successfully slow him down.

And that would give her the precious time she needed to complete the ancient ritual.

Laying Harry down in his crib, she summoned the dozen candles she had hidden in the nursery for this very purpose.

With a swish of her wand they surrounded her and Harry, taking the shape of a circle.

Lily kneeled on the floor and raising her hands towards heaven, palm up, she began chanting…

_**"I call upon fire, to bless this ritual** _

_**Fire being my child's ally** _

_**Fire, who heeds his destined mate** _

_**Fire, who answers to his Veela** _

_**My child is marked by the one thou obey** _

_**Draconis Lucius Malfoy, his name I say** _

_**For there is no love purer** _

_**And I ask with love in my heart** _

_**Come and protect, make evil flee** _

_**As I mote, so mote it be."** _

Lily felt the air growing thick and heavy, percolating with power and energy.

And as she waited with bated breath, the candles all around her flickered to life… one by one.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**Malfoy Manor…** _

"Mistress," Dobby squeaked in a high, panicky voice.

Narcissa, who was tending to her plants in the greenhouse, enquired absent-mindedly, "Does anything require my instant attention, Dobby?"

Dobby wrung his hands together, seemingly distressed. "Mistress; Master Draco burned his crib down. Flames came out of his hands."

"Hmm… put him in the other… WHAT?" Narcissa turned around, shocked to her very core. "He burned down his crib by conjuring fire? But… but it is impossible for a Veela so young to conjure fire."

Forsaking her plants with no further ado, she hurried towards her son's nursery. She was almost there when realization hit her and she gasped in fear and dismay.

"Oh Merlin, for a Veela so young to conjure fire can mean only one thing… his mate is in danger!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**Godric's Hollow…** _

Lily let out the breath she had been holding. The hardest part of the ritual was over.

Fire was an integral part of all Veelas. In the ancient tomes of magic, Veelas had often been referred to as the creatures born of fire. Their dazzling beauty often made people forget that if crossed… they could be lethal.

While every Veela was said to exert a certain amount of control over fire, only the most powerful and experienced of them could gain complete mastery over the element.

It was a testimony of Draco's exceptional power that fire had heeded one so young, and had indeed arrived to protect his mate… Harry.

She smiled and summoned a ritual knife next. Slashing her palm open, she let her blood drip freely to the ground and continued chanting…

**" _And so with fire the first circle I cast_**

**_The second I cast with blood mine_ **

**_This blood which flows in my veins_ **

**_This blood which flows in my child's veins_ **

**_The blood of a seer_ **

**_The blood of a mother_ **

**_Let it protect and let it shield_ **

**_The one who bears his mark and he_ **

**_As I mote, so mote it be."_ **

Lily watched as her blood slowly trickled forwards and formed another circle encompassing the candles. The fire of the candles suddenly blazed out, accepting her protection over Harry and Draco and then returned to their normal state.

Then she gracefully rose up to her feet and moved towards Harry. She could feel Voldemort getting nearer. She could feel him tearing the wards apart brutally, without finesse, in his eagerness to reach Harry.

She was running out of time.

As she leaned over the crib, she found Harry looking all around with wide, luminous eyes. She took his tiny fist into her hands and gently pried it open.

"This will hurt a little, my darling." Saying so, she carefully pricked his thumb with the knife. Harry whimpered because of the sudden pain and then started sniffling.

"Shhh… my brave little boy. This is for your safety…"

As their bloods mixed together, Lily chanted the final lines…

**" _My blood to thy blood_**

**_Thy blood to thy mate's_ **

**_My magic to thy magic_ **

**_Thy magic to thy mate's_ **

**_I bind it all together_ **

**_Magic, blood and fate_ **

**_Any evil that dares touch ye_ **

**_Will pay the price_ **

**_As I sacrifice all I have in a trice_ **

**_To guard and protect thee_ **

**_As I mote, so mote it be."_ **

A golden light enveloped them, marking the end of the ritual.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**Malfoy Manor…** _

Narcissa was extremely worried. Draco, who usually was a bundle of boundless energy, lay quiet and still in her arms. His little fists were clenched tight around the blanket he had acquired a few days ago during his visit to Severus' manor. He had refused to part with it ever since.

Now though, he was clutching it like a lifeline.

Narcissa tried her utmost to remain calm. Failing to do so, she decided to inform Lucius instead. He would know what to do.

She was just about to summon Dobby to go find his master when a sudden bright golden light surrounded Draco...

She nearly dropped him in shock.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts…** _

"Why were the Bones' attacked?" Severus, as usual, did not waste any time with pointless queries.

James cursed, "What the fuck Snape? The most important thing is to know whether Amelia and Susan are unharmed or not."

"Potter, I do not need to explain myself to you but it should be apparent to anyone with a modicum of intelligence that this was not a hollow attack. And so the 'most important thing' is to know the reason behind this attack," Snape replied acidly.

"Hear, hear… Snivellus has spoken," Sirius added snidely.

With a long suffering sigh Remus growled at Sirius, which effectively silenced him.

Lucius, in turn, managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes… barely though.

Dumbledore only smiled genially at them and cleared his throat meaningfully; which stopped the glaring contest between James and Severus.

"My boys… take a seat. Both Amelia and Susan are physically unharmed. Now to answer your question Severus, Voldemort had sent the Lestranges in order to attain an artefact from the custody of Bones. They have been captured and are currently awaiting their trial."

Lucius interrupted, "The Dark Lord attacked the Most Noble and Ancient House of Bones just to obtain an artefact?"

"Must be hell of an artefact," Sirius muttered.

"Strangely no, Sirius," Dumbledore spoke, "I'll admit that it is a much coveted artefact as it is rumoured to have belonged to Merlin himself... the Merlin's harp; but it contains no special magical properties."

Dumbledore continued, "Tom had been quite obsessed with finding the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw while he was at Hogwarts. At that time I had thought that it was merely a passing fancy of his. But now I wonder; was it just a passing interest?"

As Dumbledore pondered the matter, silence descended upon the group until it was broken by Severus.

"But, to attack and kill the Bones just because of a useless artefact... it seems foolishly overdone. And the Dark Lord is anything but foolish."

Dumbledore frowned, "You are right, my boy. The Lestranges were not expecting Amelia to arrive. Luckily, she decided to visit her family today. Otherwise..."

"... The Order would have been busy trying to rescue the Bones. An effective diversion." Lucius finished.

"The question is... diversion from what?" Remus voiced quietly.

No one had an answer.

At least, not until Alice Longbottom stumbled out of the fireplace; her eyes haunted...

... _**to be continued.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Excitant' means 'activate' in latin.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Character death!
> 
> To prevent confusion, I am listing a few things below -
> 
> What we know -
> 
> 1) How Voldemort knew about Harry's birth - Lily had informed Peter and he had in turn told Voldemort.
> 
> 2) How Voldemort knew about Frank Longbottom being the Secret Keeper - Peter had eavesdropped on Lily and Alice's conversation and informed Voldemort.
> 
> 3) Lily is a seer.
> 
> What we do not know -
> 
> 1) Who leaked the prophecy to Voldemort.
> 
> 2) Who made the prophecy.
> 
> And remember - Draco and Harry's souls are connected! They are soul mates!

_Last_ _–_

_"The question is... diversion from what?" Remus voiced quietly._

_No one had an answer._

_At least, not until Alice Longbottom stumbled out of the fireplace; her eyes haunted..._

_**... ... ... ... ...  
** _

James jumped to his feet and caught Alice in his arms as she stumbled inside. "Alice! What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"James…," Alice gasped out, "James, they are gone. I cannot find them. Help me, please!"

Then she broke down into loud and uncontrollable sobs. James tried soothing her, but she was inconsolable.

Remus took an uncertain step towards Alice, but stopped not knowing what to do.

Sirius nodded his head in agreement as Severus muttered something about hysterical females; but then, of course, he noticed who he was agreeing with and hissed out, "Shut it, Snivellus."

James threw a glare at Sirius, successfully silencing him; and then took a look around the room. The other occupants were wearing matching expressions which clearly stated that they would rather be anywhere else but there.

_Useless, the whole bloody lot of them;_ James thought with disgust.

At length, he turned the full force of his glare on Severus and mouthed 'Do something'.

Heaving an irritated sigh, Severus complied and called for his house-elf. The elf popped before him and bowed.

"Wallie, bring me my potion case from the Manor without delay." Wallie nodded and hurried to obey his master.

Within a few seconds Wallie was back with Severus' potion case which contained several necessary potions to be used during emergencies. Severus pulled out a vial containing the Calming Draught and handed it over to James.

Taking the vial from Severus, James gently pried Alice out of his arms and made her drink the potion. The potion was effective instantaneously; and Alice, much to everyone's relief, calmed down.

**... ... ...**

Dumbledore beamed at Severus with twinkling eyes, "Ahhh… an excellent idea, Severus." Then rising from his seat, he approached Lady Longbottom.

As he did so, his demeanour altered slightly; and the genial old man transformed into a powerful and experienced man bearing the title of 'Leader of the Light.'

"Alice, please continue. Who are missing?" he asked her in a gentle voice.

Alice, who had finally regained her composure with the help of the potion, replied, "Dumbledore, Frank and Neville have been missing since they went for Neville's regular check up at St. Mungo's. I have searched every possible place they can be, but could not find them. I am afraid that they have been captured by the Death Eaters…"

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Godric's Hollow…** _

Lily stood in front of Harry's crib with her wand clutched tightly in her hands. She had already banished all signs of the ritual from the room. Now, she was just waiting in tense expectation for Voldemort to tear down the last of the protections and get inside the room.

She glanced back at Harry whose face was scrunched up into an adorable frown and her heart twisted painfully within her.

She reached out with a hand, and gently stroked his soft hair.

"My baby, I love you so much," she whispered. "I'll have to leave you now. But never doubt that if there was any other way, I would have stayed forever with you."

Bending towards him, she placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead. "Goodbye, baby."

A single tear rolled off her cheek and fell on Harry's nose. Harry blinked and went nearly cross-eyed trying to see what it was. Lily couldn't help but giggle at the picture her son made.

It was right then that the door to the nursery was blasted off its hinges; and turning around, Lily came face to face with the demon with red eyes.

**... ... ...**

Voldemort glided into the room, his red eyes filled with anticipation and triumph. Finally, he was going to destroy the last obstacle which remained between him and immortality.

He was going to kill Harry Potter; and along with him… all the hopes the Light had.

His venomous eyes locked on the mudblood who stood protectively in front of her son's crib with her wand pointed at him.

He laughed at the silly display.

"Ssso you think you can sstop me, you foolish girl?" he asked while chuckling.

"No, I do not think so," Lily replied quietly. "I know I will."

Annoyed by her insolent response, Voldemort hissed, "And how will you do ssso? You can never match me in power. Then enlighten me about how you are going to ssstop me. With… **love**?"

Voldemort laughed in mirth at his own words and ordered her to move out of his way.

"Ssstand aside before I kill you."

Undaunted, Lily only stood taller and responded, "Never underestimate the power of love. And especially, that of a mother's love. But then, you have never really known what a mother's love is, have you? I pity you, Voldemort. Or shall I call you Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

" _Crucio_ ," Voldemort roared out in rage.

Harry started bawling at the top of his lungs as Lily fell to the floor, screaming in agony.

"How do you know about the woman who gave birth to me?" Voldemort demanded as he lifted the curse after a while; his curiosity overcoming his anger at her impudence.

Gasping for breath, Lily struggled back to her feet. And with trembling hands she reached for a now sniffling Harry, who quietened after sensing her touch.

Then she looked at Voldemort with her eyes burning with hatred and replied, "I know many things Voldemort. Just like I know that my son is going to annihilate you and your dark empire. Who do you think made the prophecy?"

Voldemort stiffened in surprise at that revelation and his mouth twisted into a cruel sneer.

Seeing his shock Lily smirked, "So the one who leaked the prophecy to you did not know about this."

"Don't look so ssmug, mudblood. The prophecy will become obsolete when I kill your ssson. Perhapsss I will make you watch…," Voldemort smiled sadistically at that thought.

" _Reducto_ ," Lily screamed, throwing the curse at Voldemort. But Voldemort merely swatted the powerful curse aside like one would a pesky fly.

"Ssso pathetic... Who will protect your son when you are dead?" he asked scornfully.

Lily gave him a look of pure contempt and answered truthfully, "When I fall, at least ten more will rise up to take my place. And they will be standing right beside my son when you fall for the last and final time."

Voldemort glowered at her with his red fury-filled eyes and aimed his wand at her.

In a split second, Lily threw a string of powerful curses at him. " _Bombarda Maxima… Conjunctiva… Confringo… Defodio… Diffindo…_ "

Like before, Voldemort diffused the spells with little enough difficulty.

"Enough with the gamess, foolish girl. You are a sseer, and I have use for you. Forget about what is right and what is wrong; forget about love; and come join me. I will let you live. I only need your son. Sstand aside, now."

"Never," Lily snarled furiously. "To reach my son you will have to walk over my dead body."

Voldemort smiled chillingly, "That can be arranged. But as I am feeling particularly graciouss today, I have decided to let you know about who leaked the prophecy to me… before I kill you."

Leaning closer, he whispered the name into her ears.

Lily's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in disbelief. Numbly, she then watched Voldemort point his wand towards her and…

" _Avada Kedavra_."

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts…** _

"… I am afraid that they have been captured by the Death Eaters."

James' face turned ashen as the full implications of the statement hit him. He frantically turned towards Dumbledore and croaked out, "Find Frank and Neville. I have to move Lily and Harry out of Godric's Hollow."

Saying so, he rushed for the exit, almost shoving Lucius and Sirius out of his way. But before he could leave, Dumbledore stopped him.

"James, do not make any hasty decisions. For all we know, this might be exactly what Tom wants us to do. His mind works in odd ways."

James ran his fingers through his hair, making it even more untameable, and nodded.

Meanwhile, the four other men in the room grew more and more agitated.

Sirius, who had all the subtlety of a rampaging bull, demanded in frustration, "Will anyone tell me what the fuck is this all about? James, what the hell is going on?"

"Stop with your ludicrous questioning, Black. It is but obvious what the matter is. Longbottom must be Potters' Secret Keeper. Am I not right, Lady Longbottom?" Severus snapped.

"Yes, you are…," Alice replied in a small voice.

Remus silently went over to Alice and pulled her into a hug. "Relax Alice for nothing has happened to Frank and Neville. Sirius and I know the secret too. If anything had happened to Frank, we would have become the new Secret Keepers by default."

"Unless the Keeper willingly divulged the secret to another," Lucius added softly.

Only James and Severus heard Lucius say that as they were standing closest to him. James stiffened and whispered back fiercely, "Never. Frank will not betray me."

And then, as if on the silent cue of the thing called fate, the fireplace once again burst into green flames… and there came Augusta Longbottom carrying her grandson in her arms.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Godric's Hollow…** _

"… _Avada Kedavra."_

Lily's lifeless body crumpled to the floor. Voldemort sneered and stepped over it to reach his nemesis.

Looking at the minute creature lying inside the crib, he was filled with derision and disbelief. "You are the one who is supposed to vanquish me. How hilariouss…"

He chuckled heartily before continuing, "I sshould have brought Nagini with me. Ssshe would have loved you as her ssnack."

Then he trained his wand on Harry while Harry simply stared at him with those glowing emerald eyes of his.

"Be grateful brat, I am ssending you to your mother… _Avada Kedavra_."

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts…** _

Making an unintelligible sound in her throat, Alice rushed forwards and yanked her son into her arms. Filling his little face up with kisses, she exclaimed, "Oh thank Merlin! Where is Frank? I am so going to kill him for this."

James slumped in relief and muttered, "And so am I."

Dumbledore too relaxed and said with a jovial smile, "Yes, he gave us all quite a scare. Where is he?"

Augusta Longbottom did not reply as she was busy staring off into the space.

Dumbledore's smile faltered. "Augusta?" he asked.

At length, the Longbottom family Matriarch intoned in a dead voice, "My son is no more. He has been murdered."

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Godric's Hollow** _ _**…** _

The bright green light of the Avada Kedavra curse flashed in Harry's emerald eyes as it drew nearer to him. But before the curse could connect with him, a bright golden shield encircled his body.

The green curse warred with the golden shield, both battling for dominance.

They were the antithesis of each other. One was the result of pure hate while the other… of pure love.

For a moment it almost seemed as if the green curse would triumph. Harry cried out in pain as a crack appeared in the golden shield and sliver of green broke through.

But before the green curse could touch Harry, his forehead began to split open taking the form of a lightning bolt…

A pure silver light encased in bright gold erupted out of it; repelling the green curse away from Harry.

All the while, Harry's mark glowed ethereally in his palm.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Malfoy Manor…** _

Narcissa was anxiously trying to locate Lucius. He was supposed to be with Severus, but both of them were nowhere to be found.

She had finally decided to contact Dumbledore when she heard Draco scream in fury.

Alarmed, she ran towards his nursery. But at the first sight of her son, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Draco was completely enveloped by fire, while his mark glowed brightly in his palm.

Draco screamed again, but this time it was in agony. Narcissa tried to reach for him but was warned away by the flames.

"Oh Merlin! What is going on?" she cried out, sobbing helplessly.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Godric's Hollow** _ _**…** _

Voldemort could only gape in disbelief as the curse rebounded and hurtled towards him; striking him square in the chest.

The curse hit him and not only did it sever his mutilated soul from his body, but also split the soul into two parts.

The maimed soul was split generating such an immense force, that it resulted in an explosion which disintegrated Voldemort's body to ash and blew off the roof of the house.

The sentient part, the one which contained Voldemort's consciousness… fled. And the other lodged itself inside Harry's scar.

Little Harry lost his consciousness.

**xXxXxXxXx**

James ran towards his cottage at a breakneck pace after apparating to the nearest apparition point from his cottage.

He was barely aware of the other wizards who were following him. In fact, he was barely aware of anything but his need to reach Lily and Harry.

_Please, let them be all right. Please, let them be all right…_ Over and over he kept repeating it like a mantra.

A passerby would have described him as a man possessed.

As he neared his cottage, he increased his speed. Shouts of the other wizards reached his ears but his ringing ears could not make out the words. Nor did he care at the moment.

He had almost reached the door when there was a loud blast and the roof of his cottage was blown off. The force of the blast threw him backwards.

Gasping, he got up and once again started heading for the cottage… only to be tackled from behind. He was thrown to the ground and effectively pinned to it by a larger and stronger body over his own.

James cursed and began struggling in earnest. Lily and Harry were inside. He had to get to them.

He was too far gone to realize that the person over him was trying to save him from the raining debris.

**... ... ...**

"Damn it," Severus swore, "the fool is going to get himself killed."

He ran after James and pushed him to the ground, covering him with his own body.

" _Immobulus Exanimus,"_ Severus muttered the spell and the flying debris from the blast stilled harmlessly in air all around them.

He growled as James started struggling in earnest to get free. He pushed the idiot harder into the ground, effectively stopping all his struggles and hissed into his ears, "Potter, stop struggling. You are of no use to them dead."

James stilled his useless attempts and ground his teeth in anger.

After a while, Severus got off James when the threat of being crushed by the debris diminished. James immediately made a beeline for the cottage.

Severus swore once again and followed.

**... ... ...**

James entered the cottage not even bothering to check for intruders. Severus arrived right behind him followed by Sirius, Remus, Lucius and Dumbledore.

"Check all the rooms downstairs and I will go check upstairs," he directed them and rushed towards the nursery first.

Entering the nursery he took in the scene before him…

And his whole world shattered into a million pieces!

**xXxXxXxXx**

Thus the second part of the prophecy was fulfilled that night when the Dark Lord himself marked Harry Potter as his equal.

And as for the battle between love and hate, love had emerged as the victor… but at a great price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it!:)
> 
> Now, you all must be wondering about Lily knowing about Voldemort's mother... something which belongs to the past, not the future - Rest assured that I will explain it in due time.
> 
> As for the question about who leaked the prophecy? Was it Peter... or someone else altogether? - As I said, in due time.:P
> 
> And if you have any more doubts, ask me!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait but I had been extremely busy with my exams. So, here we go...

**Daily Prophet Special Edition**

_Page 1_

**YOU-KNOW-WHO FINALLY DEFEATED!**

_Citizens of Britain – REJOICE! The Dark Lord is no more. Yes, I know this is unbelievable, but it is nothing but the truth. You-Know-Who has been defeated at long last; and we are now free of his reign of terror. But who do we need to thank for our freedom? The Ministry of Magic? The Aurors? The Unspeakables? Or the Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore, himself? Sorry, but none of them are remotely responsible. Our_ _**saviour** _ _comes in the most unexpected form of_ _**HARRY POTTER** _ _!_

_Harry James Potter is the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, born in July 31_ _st_ _of this year. Sources say that the Potters had decided to keep the birth of their son a secret in order to keep him safe from You-Know-Who's clutches. The same sources say that this was the reason behind the Potters' sudden disappearance. They had gone into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. Why You-Know-Who wanted Heir Potter dead is unknown at the moment but You-Know-Who attacked Potters' Cottage yesterday night intending to kill him. Yes, my fellow citizens… this means that the Potters were betrayed by their Secret Keeper. The identity of the Secret Keeper is unknown for now. Lord James Potter, fortunately, was absent at the time of You-Know-Who's attack. But with great sorrow I do hereby inform you that Lady Potter, who was there with her son, became the last victim of You-Know-Who._

_At approximately 7:49 p.m. yesterday, the Potters' Cottage in Godric's Hollow became the centre of a large blast, reason unknown. "There was a large booming noise, and then a huge chuck of concrete came smashing in through my window," says Mrs. Goldsmaker who lives in Grub Cottage adjacent to the Potters' Cottage._

_Though Lord Potter was unavailable for comments, Albus Dumbledore has confirmed that our saviour is alive and healthy. As per his speculations, You-Know-Who used the Unforgivable Killing Curse on Harry Potter, a curse which has no counter known. But miraculously, the curse hit our saviour and rebounded back to You-Know-Who, killing him instantly. The curse appears to have left a visible mark on our saviour – a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt upon his forehead._

_Head of Auror Office, Rufus Scrimgeour was available for commenting. When asked whether You-Know-Who is indeed dead, he answers, "Yes, there is no doubt of it. His body has disintegrated into ash and is beyond recognition, but we did find his wand and the last spell cast was the Killing Curse. More details will be released later on."_

_The Head Auror also cautions the general populace of Britain saying, "A large number of Death Eaters have already been captured and are being prosecuted. But a few of them still remain at large. I ask all of you to remain alert and notify the Aurors if you see anything or anyone suspicious."_

_And so, no more fear fellow citizens; no more panic. Our saviour has saved us all from our greatest nightmare. I hereby moniker him as –_ _**THE BOY WHO LIVED** _ _!_

_This story will be covered in details throughout the week. Don't miss our special editions._

_**[** _ _To know more about_ _**Fidelius Charm** _ _turn to Page 06; Section -The Spells We Use._

_To know more about_ _**Lady Potter's** _ _**death** _ _turn to Page 02; Section - Bad Tidings._

_To know more about_ _**Death Eaters and how to identify them** _ _turn to Page 15; Section – Counsel of the Wise._ _**]** _

_**Other Highlights** _ _**–** _

_Tragic death of Lord and Lady Bones! Heiress Bones saved because of her Aunt._ _**(** _ _Page 02; Section - Bad Tidings._ _**)** _

_Lord Longbottom… Murdered?_ _**(** _ _Page 02; Section - Bad Tidings_ _**.)** _

**… … …**

Thousands of witches and wizards all over Britain gasped as they read the news. Some of them screamed it aloud for all their loved ones to hear, while some broke down into tears. Some laughed in joy and started celebrating… And some could finally grieve in peace for the ones they had lost.

But there were also a few curious souls who turned to Page 6…

**… … …**

_Page 6_

**~The Spells We Use~**

**Fidelius Charm**

_One of the most ancient spells known; this is also one of the most difficult ones to master. Only a handful of witches and wizards alive are known practitioners of this spell; Albus Dumbledore being one of them._

_This spell seals a secret inside a person's very soul. (In this case the secret was the Potters' location.) The one in whom the secret is contained becomes the Secret Keeper. No truth serums, no_ _Legilimency and no spell can extract the secret. If a Secret Keeper dies with the secret inside him/her, then all other people who know the secret become the new Secret Keepers._

_But the Secret Keeper can also willingly transfer the secret to another; and the one to whom the secret is transferred to, becomes the new Secret Keeper._

_This is the reason that many families do not prefer this spell. The level of trust required for this is immense._

_It is said that a Keeper who betrays the secret entrusted to him/her to another, is cursed by Magick herself. Though the veracity of the statement has never been proven and so is thought to be a myth._

_**[** _ _To know more about_ _**Albus Dumbledore** _ _turn to Page 17; Section - Important Figures._

_To know more about_ _**Truth Serums** _ _turn to Page 04; Section - Potions World._

_To know more about_ _**Legilimency** _ _turn to Page 06; Section - The Spells We Use._ _**]** _

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Malfoy Manor…** _

It was early morning when Narcissa tiredly made her way down to the parlour. Asking Dobby to get her a strong cup of tea, she dropped down into the settee with a groan.

Draco had not calmed down until after midnight and only then had his Veela fire receded, allowing her to approach him. After he had fallen into a fitful sleep, Narcissa had been unable to let him go. For a long time, she had simply stood in the nursery holding Draco close to her heart and breathing in his scent.

The chime of the grandfather clock made Narcissa glance at it and she wondered why Lucius was not back yet. He had been absent for the whole night and she had no knowledge about his whereabouts. The only thing preventing her from rushing to the Auror Office was Lucius' hurried missive in the night stating that he was all right and would return later on.

Torn by her worry for both the father and son, she had barely slept the whole night.

With an inelegant yawn, she picked up the morning newspaper. Her eyes fell on the headlines and… she froze.

Narcissa sat shell-shocked for a long moment, gaping at the newspaper.

Eventually, she blinked her shock away and then devoured the article as fast as she could.

She finished reading it with disbelief and hope warring within her. Could this be possible? Had the Dark Lord really been defeated? Were they truly… free?

Just then the tingle of the wards alerted her of Lucius' arrival and she rushed out of the room to greet him, several questions set at the tip of her tongue. But all of those questions fled her mind as her eyes fell upon the small bundle held securely in Lucius' arms.

"Lucius," she asked, "is that…?"

Lucius looked at her solemnly and nodded. "Harry Potter, the one who vanquished the Dark Lord… for now."

Narcissa looked up sharply, not missing the additional 'for now'; and her heart sank.

"For now…?" she asked in a small voice.

Lucius sighed wearily and then glanced at the sleeping child in his arms. "Yes Narcissa, I am afraid so."

Saying this he gently handed over the child to her and added, "Take care of him. I'll have to leave again but will return shortly with Severus, Lord Potter and Black, Dumbledore and Remus Lupin. You will have your explanation then."

Narcissa could only nod her acceptance and hold Harry closer to her.

Lucius almost made it to the door when a sudden question from Narcissa halted him in his tracks.

"Lucius… is Lady Potter dead?"

"Yes," he replied without turning back and then left.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"… Lord Potter, I can understand your emotional condition but we need to know how your barely three-month old son managed to kill one of the most powerful wizards of all time," Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour repeated in a hard voice.

James simply kept on staring unseeingly at the wall in front of him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and fixed a hard look upon the current Head Auror, saying, "Auror Scrimgeour, I have been telling you repeatedly that no one knows what actually took place. But I have put forward my assumption and you have rejected…"

Scrimgeour scoffed, cutting him off midway. "You wish me to believe that because Lady Potter died to protect her son, the Killing Curse rebounded upon the caster?"

Sirius growled at Scrimgeour warningly. But Rufus Scrimgeour was like a dog with a bone and would not let go. Disregarding Sirius' warning, he went on, "Lord Potter, I wan…"

"Enough."

The word, laced with power and authority, rang in the large and spacious office room designated to the Head Auror.

"You have asked enough," Severus stated, promptly rising up to his feet, "and no further questions of yours will be answered."

Turning towards James he commanded in a harsh, unyielding voice, "Get up, Potter. We are leaving."

Sirius immediately jumped up to his feet and took a stand beside Severus, while Remus silently flanked his other side.

In any other situation, the sight of Sirius lending support to Severus would have been almost comical; but now it only brought forward a warm feeling… hope.

It was hope which lit up Dumbledore's eyes as he saw the three men standing together, protecting James. Perhaps, all was not lost…

**… … …**

Scrimgeour glared at Severus and snarled, "Who do you think you are? I am the Head Auror here and I will decide when Lord Potter can go."

Severus raised a brow and replied in an icy voice, "I see. Then perhaps a new Head Auror needs to be recruited."

"An excellent suggestion, Severus," Lucius' smooth drawl made all of them turn around to watch him enter along with the Minister of Magic, Madam Millicent Bagnold.

Madam Bagnold shot Scrimgeour a withering look and turned contritely towards James, "Lord Potter, I apologize on behalf of Auror Scrimgeour for this. You are free to go. And please accept my sincere condolences on your loss. As for your son, he is a national hero and will be treated with the reverence he deserves."

Scrimgeour tried to object but received another cutting glance from Madam Bagnold; clearly ordering him to remain silent.

James got up to his feet and with a nod directed at Madam Bagnold, left.

With one last glance at Scrimgeour, which promised death should he dare harm Harry or James, Severus followed everyone else out.

**… … …**

Scrimgeour could contain himself no longer and burst out, "But Madam, Snape and Malfoy are certified Death Eaters. And Potter and Dumbledore are hiding vital information from us…"

"Auror Scrimgeour," Bagnold interrupted, "Lord Malfoy and Lord Prince have been working for Light in more ways than one. And do not forget that the people you are talking about are powerful beyond words. They can tear apart the Ministry with their combined might and wealth. Do not repeat the same mistake again. Is that clear Auror?"

"Yes Madam," Scrimgeour bit out, all but vibrating with rage.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Narcissa watched Lucius depart and then looked at the beautiful baby in her arms sorrowfully… her heart grieving for the mother who was no more; for the baby who would never know his mother; for the husband who had lost his wife.

And she also grieved for the man who had inadvertently become a brother she never had had before… Severus Snape.

Blinking her tears away, she gently pressed a kiss to the Harry's forehead and whispered, "You will never lack for a mother, little one… that I promise. Now, let's get you settled."

With those words, she cemented the strange connection which seemed to exist between her and the baby.

Narcissa carried Harry to the nursery where her son was asleep and then gently laid him beside Draco; before calling for Dobby.

"You be wanting something Mistress?" Dobby asked, bowing.

"Yes Dobby, I need another crib to be placed beside Draco's and tell Dotty to prepare a bottle of milk for Harry," she ordered.

Dobby smiled ecstatically, "Oooh, another little master. I do it right away, Mistress."

Narcissa smiled and dismissed Dobby.

Though Draco's crib had more than enough space for both of the boys, Draco was extremely possessive of all his things. He had thrown a complete fit the few times she had tried to educate him on the joys of sharing.

And when it came to his crib… Draco considered it his territory and did not like anyone else encroaching upon it.

Even now, she had only dared place Harry beside him because he was asleep.

**… … …**

The sudden soft babbling of Draco came floating into Narcissa's ears, making her turn towards the crib.

Her mouth fell open in surprise as she watched Draco, who was wide awake now, wrap an arm around Harry's small frame and pull him closer.

Harry instinctively accepted Draco's embrace and turned towards him; a little fist creeping out of the blankets and attaching itself to Draco's nightshirt tightly.

All the while, Draco grinned; his face glowing with peace and happiness.

Narcissa gawked at the sight in front of her till Dobby arrived with another crib.

"Mistress, where I be putting it?"

With great difficulty, Narcissa closed her mouth and looked away from her son who had fallen asleep once again while cuddling… _definitely cuddling_ … with Harry.

"I do not think that it will be required any longer."

**xXxXxXxXx**

"NO…," Peter screamed as he threw aside the Daily Prophet in rage. The Dark Lord had been defeated and all the Death Eaters were being captured. But that was not the reason behind his outburst.

He had nothing to fear about being prosecuted for being a Death Eater as the Dark Lord had deemed him to be more useful without the Dark Mark on his wrist. There was nothing which could prove his guilt and deceit.

No, the reason behind his outburst was Harry Potter… the bloody brat who would not die!

_At least the mudblood is dead_ ; he thought vehemently and then calmed himself down. The major thorn in his path was gone.

James was a free man now. He might grieve for a few days for Lily but Peter would be there to comfort him.

Peter sighed wistfully; shivering at the thought of James in his arms. Humming happily, he then got up to get ready for going out in search of his love.

**… … …**

Peter flooed to the Leaky Cauldron from his home. Dusting the soot off himself, he made his way to the Diagon Alley. The place was extremely crowded; people were milling about with huge smiles pasted on their faces. They were busy celebrating, toasting, laughing…

Peter crashed into a hard body. Looking up, he saw several wizards wearing Auror robes standing in front of him. One of them, the one he had crashed into, caught him by his cloak and said, "Mr. Pettigrew, you are to accompany us to the Auror Office."

Peter blinked in shock and then sputtered, "But… wha…"

The Auror simply yanked him forward and said, "You are hereby being detained to be questioned for the kidnapping of Lord and Heir Longbottom and the death of Lord Longbottom."

Peter started struggling at once and squeaked out in a terrified voice, "You have no proof. How dare you detain me without any proof?"

The Auror smiled a humourless smile and informed him, "We do have proof Mr. Pettigrew. Lord Longbottom's body was deposited yesterday near the Longbottom Estate along with Heir Longbottom. A passing witch saw the whole thing and gave us the description of the man she had seen depositing the body."

Peter's face lost every bit of colour and turned white as a ghost. He started crying pitifully and shrieked, "She's lying… lying! Let me go…"

But unfortunately for him, the Auror turned a deaf ear to all his pleadings.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Little Harry was having pleasant dreams; but all of a sudden they started changing into something dark. He frowned when in his dreams he saw the stick like thing being pointed at him; and then whimpered in distress as his body braced itself for the phantom pain.

His mark started pulsing soothingly; and a small, soft hand landed upon his cheek… gently petting it.

Harry sighed in bliss as his soul recognised the other… connected by Fate and Lily's sacrifice.

Feelings of safety, love and comfort enveloped him, chasing his nightmares away. Contentedly, Harry slipped into a deep sleep…

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I am late in posting once again and am really sorry! Hope you all will like this chapter...:))

"Ah-ah… ah-ah… ooh-ooh…"

James smiled softly as a happy and well-fed Harry cooed adorably and waved his tiny arms excitedly at Draco.

Draco was standing in front of the couch where James was seated with Harry in his arms. One of his hands was on the armrest for support and the other was clutching a baby rattle which used to belong to him. But now Harry was the proud new owner of it.

Seated beside James was Narcissa, who was watching the scene with a warm smile.

Draco laughed as he shook the rattle in front of Harry and then playfully moved his arms out of reach when Harry made a grab for it.

A while later, Harry grew frustrated when Draco kept on bringing the rattle teasingly near him and then taking it far away from his reach. His little face got all scrunched up in anger as he prepared for a good cry.

James laughed and shushed Harry, "Shhh… Draco's only teasing."

Draco, guessing Harry's change in mood, immediately handed over the rattle to Harry and then leaned towards him babbling, "Na-na… Haw… wy…"

Harry, in the meantime, first blinked at the rattle clutched in his fists; and then at Draco who was leaning over him; and then… promptly whacked Draco upside his head with the rattle.

Squealing in shock, Draco stumbled backwards and fell on his rump. While Harry gave a decidedly gleeful smile and waved the rattle around victoriously.

Narcissa burst out into an uproarious laughter. "Oh… my poor baby…" she managed to wheeze out between her laughter.

James shook his head at Harry's antics and handed him over to Narcissa; his eyes softening as they fell on Narcissa's laughing profile. He still clearly remembered the day before when he had arrived at Malfoy Manor... Narcissa had pulled Severus into her arms at first and then surprisingly had embraced him too.

She had then promised him that she would make all the arrangements for Lily's funeral which was scheduled to be held the next day.

If he had not been numb, still reeling from the shock of losing Lily and nearly losing his son, he would have been astonished upon witnessing the warmth Narcissa held under such a tough and icy exterior.

Blinking his thoughts away, James reached for Draco and picked him up, saying, "I am so sorry, Draco. The little imp is too mischievous for his own good."

Draco glared at Harry for a while, but then forgave him when he smiled at him sweetly. Draco smiled back and wriggled closer to Harry.

"Well that was surprising," James murmured, his attention fixed on the babies, "I clearly expected Draco to retaliate."

On Narcissa's silence he looked up to find her lost in thoughts.

"Narcissa?" James called out, trying to capture her attention.

Narcissa snapped out of her musings and responded, "Oh! Pardon me Lord Po… James. You are right of course; Draco would never have tolerated such behaviour from anyone else…"

She trailed off, fixing Harry and Draco with a speculative look.

After a while, she questioned, "James… Have you ever noticed any kind of mark on Harry's palm?"

James turned towards her in surprise and replied, "A mark? Well I think I have…"

Impatiently, Narcissa interrupted him, "Was it… two silver circles intertwined?"

James' mouth fell open in astonishment and then came his inadvertent reply…

"Yes."

_**… … …** _

An anxious Narcissa burst into the study where Lucius was seated with Sirius and Remus. Alarmed, the three men got up to their feet and unanimously asked her what the matter was.

Narcissa looked at Lucius and burst out, "Lucius, go after James and see whether he is all right."

Lucius asked her why to which she replied, "We… James and I… just found out who Draco's mate is."

Lucius' eye widened in shock as he immediately made the connection, "Merlin! I assume it is Harry?"

Narcissa sighed and nodded, "Yes, your assumption is absolutely correct."

_**… … …** _

James entered the greenhouse with Harry asleep on his shoulders. He desperately needed some quiet and peace to be able to grasp the fact that his baby was the mate of a Veela.

After making that shocking revelation, Narcissa had gone on to explain everything about Veelas and their mates to him. To say the least, he had been astounded.

By the time Narcissa had finished with her explanation, both the babies had fallen asleep wrapped around each other.

Draco had woken up while James had tried to extricate Harry; his stance both aggressive and protective. But upon finding that it was James who was trying to take Harry away from him, he had reluctantly released his hold on Harry.

James then got the distinct impression that Draco was allowing him to take his son away.

And so here he was, standing between rows of sweet smelling flowers while holding Harry close to his heart… filled with doubts, questions and fears.

A while later, the sound of light footsteps behind him made him turn around and he found Severus standing before him; his stance straight and proud like always.

But James noticed the faint redness of his eyes and the slight tremble of his shoulders. It then struck him that he was not the only one who had loved and lost Lily. Severus, Sirius, Remus… all of them had loved Lily too; albeit in their own ways.

James gulped and searched for a safe topic to broach. So far, he had successfully avoided thinking about Lily's death and he wanted to keep it that way.

Upon spying a yellowing piece of paper held loosely between Severus' fingers, James enquired, "So… err… what is that?"

Severus did not reply immediately but silently walked towards a potted plant which held a single tender bloom of lily.

Feeling awkward and tense, James was about to excuse himself and Harry when Severus spoke, "It is an old poem written by a muggle poet named **Mary Elizabeth Frye**. This had been one of Lily's favourite poems when we were young."

James stiffened and clutched Harry tighter against him. But he remained silent, not interrupting when Severus began to quote the poem in his deep, sombre and melodic voice…

**_Do not stand at my grave and weep,_ **   
**I am not there, I do not sleep,**   
**I am a thousand winds that blow**   
**I am the diamond glints on snow**   
**I am the sunlight on ripened grain**   
**I am the gentle Autumn rain**

**_When you awaken in the morning's hush_ **   
**I am the swift uplifting rush**   
**Of quiet birds in circled flight**   
**I am the soft stars that shine at night**   
**Do not stand at my grave and cry**   
**I am not there, I did not die…**

Finishing the poem, Severus turned towards James and found him sobbing quietly… his face wet with tears.

For a while, he simply stood watching and then quietly approached James.

Next, he did something he had never done before. Severus pulled James Potter into his arms with Harry sandwiched between them both.

James did not resist, and sobbed harder in Severus' comforting embrace.

**… … …**

Unbeknownst to James and Severus, three men entered the greenhouse after them and upon witnessing the intimate moment, left as quietly as they had entered.

The group comprising of Lucius, Sirius and Remus, silently walked back towards Lucius' study; each of them lost in their own thoughts.

It was Lucius who first broke the silence, "It is good that Lord Potter is finally trying to make peace with the fact that Lady Potter is no more."

Remus murmured his agreement, "Yes, both Sirius and I were trying but… he simply kept evading the topic whenever it arose. Also, Peter's betrayal has hit him hard."

Hearing Peter's name, Sirius growled chillingly. The news of Peter's betrayal had reached them shortly after arriving in Malfoy Manor. Sirius still could not believe that Peter had been deceiving them all along. But the proof against him was irrefutable.

"If I ever get the chance, I will kill the bastard with my bare hands," Sirius said, shutting his eyes and trying to hold back his tears.

"I think James blames himself," Remus said in a hoarse voice, "for Peter as well as for not being there with Lily that day."

Lucius sighed sadly and responded, "It is inevitable. But let us hope that he can soon forgive himself and move on. We do not know when or how the Dark Lord is going to return; but return he will. And the first thing he will do is to try and destroy Harry and all that he stands for."

Dumbledore had explained everything the day before; from the prophecy and Harry being Severus' son to the unavoidable return of the Dark Lord. When they had queried that why he was so sure that Voldemort would return, Dumbledore had only mumbled something about the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw and the Merlin's Harp and then left.

"I do not care how powerful the snake-face is going to be when he returns, but he is not touching our Harry," Sirius vowed.

Laying a hand on Sirius' shoulders, Lucius made a promise of his own, "He will not. And not just the Dark Lord, anyone wanting to harm Harry will have to go through us at first."

With a small smile he added, "To Malfoys family always comes first. And my son has already claimed Harry as his."

**… … …**

Severus held James tighter as the tremors shook his body violently. Thankfully, Harry was still sleeping undisturbed.

"It's all my fault," James choked out after his tremors subsided a bit. "She is dead because of me. If only…"

Severus interrupted him in an unforgiving voice, "Stop, Potter. You are being ludicrous. The Dark Lord and that rat are the ones to be blamed. And I give you my word that they will pay for it."

"But…" James once again tried to commence with his self-recrimination but was silenced by Severus' harsh reply.

"No buts. Tell me Potter… After you are finished with this useless self-recrimination of yours, will you blame Harry? After all it was him that the Dark Lord wanted dead and Lily simply came in between."

James tore out of Severus' arms and lashed out at him in his pain and fury, "How dare you assume that I will hold my son responsible for what happened? Bloody bastard…"

Seething with anger he turned on his heels and walked away.

Severus watched James go and smiled faintly, "Potter, I know you will never blame Harry for Lily's demise. But I could not let you go on with all that misplaced guilt."

He glanced at the bloom of lily and murmured, "I promised you that I will look after them… not to mollycoddle them."

A gentle wind caressed him and Severus could swear that he heard the sounds of distant, musical laughter.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Somewhere far away…_

A cloaked figure of a man stood alone in an uninhabited and isolated warehouse waiting…

After a short time, he was joined by five masked figures. The one in the middle, who seemed to be the leader of the group, spoke, "I hope this will not be a waste of our time, Lord Parkinson. What do you require from us?"

The cloaked figure gulped in fear and drew back his hood.

It was indeed Lord Parkinson. He was one of those lucky few who had been saved from the hell that was Azkaban because of his rank and money.

But he had not got away scott free. The Parkinson name had been besmirched and a huge portion of their family vault had gone into lining greedy pockets just to keep him out of Azkaban.

The reason behind all his problems was... the bloody boy who lived! And Lord Parkinson wanted revenge.

And so for this very purpose, he had sent for the Five Messengers of Death; who were a group of assassins who would kill their own mothers if the proper price was paid.

Lord Parkinson replied in a voice filled with malice…

"I want you to assassinate Harry Potter."

**_… to be continued._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem by Mary Elizabeth Frye is in public domain.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

" _I want you to assassinate Harry Potter…"_

There was a complete silence after that utterance and Lord Parkinson started fidgeting uncomfortably under the impassive gaze of the assassins. The silence was abruptly broken by the cruel laughter of their leader.

Lord Parkinson concealed a wince.

The laughter stopped as abruptly it had started; the leader levelling Lord Parkinson with an unreadable look. "You want us to assassinate the Boy-Who-Lived… the Saviour of the Light… a national hero?" he asked in a low, silky voice.

Lord Parkinson was unable to conceal his wince this time. He cleared his throat nervously. "I beg your pardon. 'Assassinate' is incorrect. Harry Potter must die… an accidental death. We, the dark families, must not come under any suspicion."

The leader quirked a brow at the implications of the statement and drawled, "Hmm… how interesting. An accidental death; can you afford it?"

Lord Parkinson bristled at the insolent question but hid his ire and replied, "You do not have to worry about money."

The leader smirked. "Well then... we agree."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

 

 

**_The day of Lily's funeral…_ **

 

"Potter."

James looked up from the photograph he had been staring at for the past half an hour with a vacant expression on his face. He blinked a few times before focusing on Severus standing right in front of him.

_Huh… how did_ _he_ _get here?_ "Snape?"

Severus did not reply as the photograph had snared his attention. He stared transfixed as Lily danced around a small garden joyously with a giggling Harry clutched in her arms. With great difficulty he tore his eyes away from the photograph and brought his emotions under control. "It's time for us to leave Potter. Everyone is waiting for you downstairs."

James lowered his eyes nervously and whispered, "I… I don't think I can." His shoulders tensed as he waited for Severus' most assured rebuke. He waited... and nearly jumped in surprise when a warm hand gently landed on his shoulders.

James glanced at the elegant fingers resting on his shoulders and then reluctantly raised his eyes to meet their owner. None of them spoke for a moment.

"Lily would never approve you missing her funeral, Potter," Severus muttered drily.

For a second James seemed stunned at the sheer impudence of that statement. But then a startled laugh escaped his throat. Next he knew he was nearly choking with laughter. And so he was honestly perplexed when after a while he found himself sobbing his heart out in Severus' arms.

_Damn, I am crying all over this man… again!_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**_Godric's Hollow…_ **

 

Clutching Draco tighter in her arms, Narcissa looked up towards the dark clouds obscuring the sky. From somewhere far away came the rumbling sound of thunder. The atmosphere was as sombre as the reason for which they were gathered in the small cemetery of Godric's Hollow… Lily's funeral.

James had been adamant that Godric's Hollow would be Lily's final resting place. His decision had surprised them all as for ages Potters had been buried in the Potter Manor. Nevertheless they had all acquiesced without any objection. Later that night, Narcissa remembered asking him why. He had struggled to put his feelings into words…

" _Potter Manor is only… err… mine. Godric's Hollow is mine too… but it also belongs to Harry, Sirius, Remus and… Snape. I am not the only one who loved her…"_

A loud rumble brought Narcissa out of her reflections. Pulling her wand out, she casted a water repelling charm over Draco while out of the corner of her eyes watched Lucius do the same for Harry, who was busy yanking on Lucius' hair. Lucius grimaced and then gently tickled Harry's stomach till he started to giggle and let go of his hair.

Narcissa smiled and then looked at Draco who was unnaturally quiet in her arms. She wondered if the Veela in him had caught the solemnity of the occasion.

_**~!``!~** _

The final goodbye to Lily was a small ceremony in which only a few of her beloved people had gathered. Severus stood next to James, Remus and Sirius and behind them stood Narcissa and Lucius with the babies. At the rear was the Hogwarts staff, some sporting a sad look and some openly sobbing.

"It shouldn' haf happened ter Lily," Hagrid burst out sobbing. "No, I tell yeh…"

Dumbledore who was conducting the ceremony sighed wearily and said, "You are right, my boy. This shouldn't have happened. But this moment is not for such bitterness. This moment is to put this extraordinary woman to rest. James, Severus, Remus and Lupin, you four were closest to her. So come forward and put her casket into the ground."

_**~!``!~** _

The thunder rumbled louder this time and the dark clouds began with their heavy downpour. Severus clenched his teeth and battled away the pain in his chest before it could overwhelm him. He barely noticed the rain drenching him. Instead, he watched James walk to the casket and kneel in front of it. He watched him murmur something which was lost in the booming noise of thunder…

_**~!``!~** _

"My love," James murmured, "your Sev told me that you do not want me to stand at your grave and weep; so I won't weep today. But I will say thank you. Thank you for saving Harry… our son." James paused to caress the casket. "Do you remember the day I proposed to you? I promised that if you ever leave me, I will follow wherever you go…" Lightening cracked across the sky.

James smiled and continued, "Don't worry. You will have to make do without my company for a while as our son needs me. I promise that I will do my best to bring him up and to keep him safe. And I promise to tell him all about you…" With that he slowly rose to his feet to make way for Severus.

"Remember, I love you! Goodbye… for now."

_**~!``!~** _

Severus watched James walk away but suddenly found himself rooted to the spot. Remus gave him a slight push which ultimately got him moving. Once he was in front of Lily's casket, he mimicked James' pose and cleared his throat. "Well, you should know that I am very annoyed with you. No, furious would be more apt. How dare you do this to us? To me? And coercing me into promising to look after them? … Ridiculous!" Severus stopped to glare at the casket. But then his eyes softened and filled with love and grief. Love… which he always had hidden; had been forced to hide.

"Did you not know that I would have looked after them even if you did not extract that promise from me? Did you not know that I would have laid down my life to protect them? I would have. And I will. Goodbye Princess…"

_**~!``!~** _

James, Severus, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore together lowered the casket into the ground and covered it with earth. The wind by now had taken up speed and the heavy downpour continued.

" _Amore…,"_ James whispered and raised his wand. A pure golden light streamed out of it and encased the headstone, engraving the words forever in it.

" _Amicitia_ …," Severus added after James and raised his own wand.

" _Et honorem…,"_ Remus and Sirius joined in.

"Cum luce...," Dumbledore murmured and pointed his own wand.

_**~!``!~** _

Lucius fought to maintain his composure and turned to look at Narcissa and Draco… his entire world. He was beyond grateful that they were all well and together. A sharp tug on his hair made him wince and look down at Harry. Lucius smiled and rectified his error, "Yes, yes, now it includes you too brat."

_**~!``!~** _

"Alright everyone," Remus called out, "we have to head to Diagon Alley now. It's time to face the reporters."

"Bloody vultures," Sirius grumbled, making Remus smile. Narcissa nodded her head agreeing with her cousin and said, "I am sorry, but this was the only way I could stop them from disrupting the funeral. I had to promise them an open interview later on."

James gently took Narcissa's hand in his and said, "Thank you, for giving Lily this beautiful farewell. We'll deal with the media. Take Harry and Draco and go back to the manor. It won't be safe for them to be out there."

Narcissa nodded reluctantly. She wanted to be there with them but Harry and Draco's safety came first.

"Potter;" Professor McGonagall came forward with a determined expression, "tell those snot faced idiots to mind their own business. And don't worry about Narcissa and the babies; I will stay with them until you all return. Headmaster, you and the rest of the staff proceed to Hogwarts. I will join you all later on. "

James smiled in gratitude and then prepared to apparate to Diagon Alley.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Lord Potter how are you feeling right now?"

"Lord Potter where is your son Harry Potter?"

"Lord Potter, why did you not bury Lady Potter in the Potter Manor?"

"Lord Potter if you will please …"

"Lord Potter…"

James winced at the loud cacophony which erupted as soon as he apparated into the Diagon Alley; the sound grating on his nerves. For a moment he was tempted to turn tail and run. Perhaps a younger James Potter would have done so, not giving a damn about the consequences. But no longer did that naïve, arrogant, carefree James Potter exist. He had died right along with Lily.

So taking a deep breath he steadied himself and resolutely moved forward.

_**~!``!~** _

Severus growled low in his throat when a reporter from the Daily Prophet asked James how he felt about Lily's death for the third time. He wondered how the bastard would feel about a well placed boil eruption hex or something even more painful.

Lucius promptly interrupted the tactless reporter with a scathing remark. _Good,_ Severus thought.

Suddenly Remus grabbed his arms and pointed towards something in the crowd moving towards them at a great speed. It was cat, a familiar tabby cat…

"What's Professor McGonagall doing here? She went with Narcissa and the babies…" Remus muttered.

Severus frowned but before he could put forward an assumption, the tabby cat had reached them and morphed into the lady in question. "Hmph… what a crowd! Even as a cat I had difficulty in reaching here," Professor McGonagall said in her stern voice. But her eyes softened as they landed on James who was yet to notice her.

"Professor McGonagall, what are you doing here?" Remus asked, puzzled.

Meanwhile, Severus' instincts went on full alert. And if there was one thing Severus had learned in all his years with an abusive father and an insane Dark Lord, it was to trust his instincts.

Professor McGonagall sighed, "I am sorry that I could not be present for the funeral. It's pretty strange actually. The portkey I had been given to reach the funeral transported me to France instead. I came back as soon as I… Snape? Lupin?..."

… _to be continued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amore (latin) - With love ; Amicitia (latin) - With friendship ; Et honorem (latin) - With honour ; Cum luce (latin) - With light.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lectoblix - A species of blix, they age quickly, and survive by draining the youth of others.
> 
> Wyvern - A wyvern, is a legendary winged creature with a dragon's head (which may be said to breathe fire or possess a venomous bite) and wings; a reptilian body; two legs (sometimes none); and a barbed tail.

Narcissa watched Lucius hand over a sleeping Harry to Professor McGonagall and then leave with the others. She was startled when Draco suddenly screeched in anger and started squirming in her arms. She frowned and looking at Draco's angry and tense face gently enquired, "What is the matter love?"

Answering her query, Draco pointed towards Harry in McGonagall's arms and babbled, "Haawwy… Haawwy. Bad. Hawwy here…" Narcissa's confusion only increased as Draco became more and more agitated.

Meanwhile, Draco's anger and distress woke Harry up and finding himself in an unknown woman's arms whom Draco apparently disliked, he started wailing.

Completely bewildered now, Narcissa walked over to where McGonagall was standing holding Harry in her arms gingerly. Because her attention was fixed on Harry, she missed the fleeting expression of distaste which crossed McGonagall's face.

"Oh dear, it looks like the babies are eager to get home. I'll get the portkey. Here, hold him…," saying so McGonagall dumped Harry in Narcissa's arms.

Narcissa staggered back, not prepared for an armful of babies. Thankfully, both of them calmed down once in her embrace and she sighed in relief.

But unfortunately, her relief was only short lived as she looked up and found a wand pointed at her face.

" _Stupefy_."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Diagon Alley…_ **

 

"Professor McGonagall, what are you doing here?" Remus asked, puzzled.

Meanwhile, Severus' instincts went on full alert. And if there was one thing Severus had learned in all his years with an abusive father and an insane Dark Lord, it was to trust his instincts.

Professor McGonagall sighed, "I am sorry that I could not be present for the funeral. It's pretty strange actually. The portkey I had been given to reach the funeral transported me to France instead. I came back as soon as I… Snape? Lupin?..."

Severus and Remus both were looking at her as if she were a Lectoblix instead.

By then Lucius, James and Sirius had successfully managed to wrap up the open interview. It might have had to do something with Lucius looking as if the next person to ask a question would lose their job while Sirius looking as if the next person would lose their life instead.

James was beyond grateful for such an unconditional support.

A sudden crack of apparition made them turn around to find Remus and Professor McGonagall staring at the spot where Severus was supposed to be standing.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sirius barked which snapped Remus out of his daze and into action.

"Professor McGonagall's portkey transported her to France," Remus said explaining, "and so she missed the funeral. Whoever was with us was a bloody imposter. We have to go… NOW!"

Fear dawning in each of their eyes, Lucius, James and Sirius immediately apparated out of there.

Remus took a moment to instruct a half confused and half alarmed McGonagall, "Get Professor Dumbledore and reach Godric's Hollow. He'll understand what the matter is as soon as he sees you."

Saying so, he disappeared with a crack.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Severus apparated to the spot closest to the Godric Hollow's cemetery. That was the spot where they had left Narcissa and the babies. His eyes searched for a sign of them but they were nowhere to be found. He tamped down his rising panic which would only serve to impede him and methodically started searching the area.

A few cracks behind alerted him to the fact that the others had joined him.

"Severus, have you got any lead?" Lucius questioned while trying his best to maintain his composure. At Severus' negative reply he called Dobby to him. Dobby immediately popped in front of him and asked bowing, "What can Dobby do, Master?"

"Has your mistress and little masters returned to the manor?" Lucius asked.

"No Master," came the elf's reply. "Will you be wanting Dobby look for them?"

"Yes, can you help us locate them Dobby?" Lucius was almost desperate by then and so were the others. The seconds ticking by were not something they could afford in that situation.

"Dobby try. But cannot find them for sure till Mistress calls for me," Dobby said wringing his hands in distress.

Lucius nodded and Dobby disappeared with a pop.

James in the meantime was busy drawing complicated patterns with his wand.

"James, what are you doing?" Sirius asked confused.

"I had put a tracking charm on Harry after his birth in case something like this happened," James answered absent-mindedly.

"Thank Merlin," Lucius murmured expressing the relief Sirius and Remus felt on hearing that while Severus looked reluctantly impressed. All of them left James alone allowing him to concentrate but after a few moments of watching James only get more and more frustrated, Severus hissed, "Potter, is activating a tracking charm too complicated for your meagre abilities?"

James snarled at him, "Shut up Snape! I cannot activate the damn charm because there is nothing left to activate. Those bastards must have deactivated it."

"What? How the fuck did this happen? Who are these guys? How and… why did they construct such an elaborate plan?" Sirius screamed in anger and fear.

"Merlin Padfoot, will you shut up?" Remus said, glaring at him. He was trying to bring his wolf closer to the surface in order to locate the scent of Narcissa, Harry and Draco. "All that is not important right now. We have to find Narcissa and the babies first. We can deal with the rest of the shit later."

Remus cursing was not a common occurrence which only served to emphasize the gravity of the situation. The complete silence after that was equally damning.

"Black is right," Severus finally muttered into the silence which made Sirius look at Severus in disbelief.

"Wait I am? About what?" he asked confused.

James beat Severus to the reply, "About the 'why'."

The two men looked at each other. Severus nodded at James and continued, "Why make such an elaborate plan? Why take so many unnecessary risks? Why go to all this trouble?"

Lucius' eyes glittered with cold menace as he posed a question of his own, "Why not simply kill them right here?"

Once again it was James who answered, frowning, "Because whoever wants them dead does not want to fall under any suspicion."

"An accidental death," Remus growled. "That must be what they are aiming for."

"Merlin's teats!" Sirius bit out as he finally caught on. "Those bastards! But where can they be taken so that an accidental death can be staged?"

Severus contemplated for a moment before answering, "It has to be secluded as to prevent any witnesses. It must be hazardous enough and Narcissa along with the babies must have a convincing motive of being there."

"The woods surrounding the Malfoy Manor," Lucius muttered in a grim voice.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Number One, Number Five is now in position with the targets," one of the Five Messengers of Death informed their leader.

The leader of the Five Messengers of Death aka Number One smiled humourlessly and ordered, "Tell him to complete the job and then get out of there."

"As you say, One," the man nodded respectfully and left.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The five men apparated to a clearing in the woods. All of their wands were held ready in their hands and their looks and stances screamed they were ready to go into a battle.

Lucius cautioned them, "The creatures in this forest are not overly dangerous. Just the ones you would expect in a normal magical forest. Thus if an accident is going to be staged, the assassins must have faked an infestation of some deadly creature."

"Assassins?" Remus asked with a growing trepidation. James and Sirius too stopped in their paths and stared at Lucius in stunned disbelief. Lucius was about to answer but Severus snapped at them, "Later. Right now concentrate on finding Cissy and the babies and apparating out of here with them."

Lucius nodded his acceptance and ordered, "Let us fan out in five different directions. We do not have much time."

But before he and Severus could start moving, James stopped them. "There is no need of that. Moony can track them with the help of their smell. Can't you, Moony?"

Remus did not reply as he was already busily sniffing the air. A moment later he growled and took off. The rest of the wizards followed him wordlessly.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Remus weaved in between the trees, jumping over logs and debris while continuously sniffing the air. He was nearly unaware of the four men hot on his trail. For the first time in his life Remus gave in to his inner wolf and began trusting his wolf's instincts explicitly.

His wolf, just like him, was hell bent on finding the three people whom it considered to be members of its pack.

And thus for the first time the man and wolf became one and Remus continued tracking them as their scents became stronger and stronger until finally he stumbled upon them in a small clearing of sorts.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Narcissa was sprawled on the ground of the forest unmoving, while the children were lying beside her and trying to wake her up. Harry was doing so by bawling his eyes out and pulling her hair while Draco was trying to soothe him and babbling 'Mama' over and over.

The sight of Narcissa lying so still and unmoving made terror strike Lucius' heart and he fell to his knees fearing the worst. _Merlin, she cannot be dead. Not my Cissy, please!_

Severus and James went to her and the children while Sirius went over to Remus who was still sniffing the air as if trying to identify some threat.

While Severus diagnosed Narcissa, James gave in to the two emotionally and physically exhausted children's demands to be picked up and settled them in his arms. Though the danger had not passed yet, James felt as if he could think properly now. The children were safe. Harry was safe. And he fervently prayed for Narcissa to be safe too.

After all the diagnostic charms showed normal results, Severus declared, "She is alive and has only been stunned. Get a grip upon your emotions, Lucius. We all need to get out of here…" A green flash of light cut him off midway and he instinctively rolled out of its path… barely managing to avoid it.

The green light struck a curious rabbit behind him instead, and the rabbit met its demise.

Instantaneously, spells began raining all around Severus as Lucius, Sirius and Remus aimed at the unknown threat. It only took him a second to cover Narcissa and join them, " _Expulso_ … _Deprimo_ …"

Out of the corner of his eyes he watched James leaping behind a rock to take cover with an armful of distressed babies.

"Leave Potter," Snape shouted, "and take the children with you."

Holding the children closer to him, James did just that. He apparated; or rather he tried to do so… and failed.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Number One, we have a slight problem," one of the Messengers informed his leader. At Number One's raised brow, the man answered, "Potter, Prince, Malfoy, Black and Lupin have reached the targets. They were attempting an escape when Number Five threw a Killing Curse at Prince."

Number One raised his cold eyes towards the man and ordered, "Activate the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards. Keep in mind the house elves."

The man sighed. "Shall I activate them now? With Number Five still there?" If they did so then Number Five could become one of the casualties.

"Yes," One replied without remorse. "After all he did commit appalling mistakes…," One trailed off with a sadistic smirk.

The man wisely kept his mouth shut and did what his leader asked him to do. The mistakes made by Number Five could not be overlooked. Not only had their targets been discovered, but also Number Five had used the Killing Curse instead of apparating out of there and then activating the wards.

_Perhaps he had forgotten that it's supposed to be an accident._

Whatever the cause may be, Number Five had made a rookie mistake even though he had been training for more than a year. Shaking his head the man activated the wards and made plans to oversee the recruitment of a new Number Five soon.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Severus narrowed his eyes as their target flitted from the cover of one tree to the next. He was no doubt fast and had the added advantage that except James the rest of them were in the open. The man sent an entrail expelling curse at him but Severus banished it easily and then signalled Lucius. He and Lucius had fought together often and worked flawlessly as a team.

Lucius sent a high powered 'Bombarda' while at the same time Severus sent a wandless binding spell which hit the man and managed to bind him successfully.

Thinking quickly, Sirius summoned the man's wand to himself while Remus directed a stunner at him.

"Lucius, take Narcissa and go," Severus told him while reviving Narcissa and then rising to his feet gracefully.

As Lucius went over to a now stirring Narcissa, James exited the safety of the rock with the babies. Harry and Draco spied a now awake Narcissa and started squealing with joy. This made Severus and the others turn towards James in disbelief.

"Potter," Severus asked in a dangerously even voice, "what are you still doing here after I specifically told you to leave with the children?"

James winced and replied, "There's a slight problem… we cannot apparate out of here."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Hogwarts…_ **

 

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office sucking on his lemon drops and thinking over Severus' request. Just after the funeral Severus had taken him aside and requested to be allowed to resign from Hogwarts' employment.

Now Albus genuinely loved the man like a son and could not turn down his request. Severus was indeed going through a very difficult phase and needed time to heal. Perhaps James and Harry would help him in the healing process…

The wards around his office flared and alerted Dumbledore that Minerva was back. He was surprised tough when she burst into his office looking very haggard and worried. Before he could pose his query she burst out, "Albus… I was not at the funeral. Someone else was polyjuiced as me and now Narcissa Malfoy and the children are missing. Remus asked me to alert you and shall I call for the Order?"

Dumbledore was already on his feet and issuing orders, "I will go after them Minerva. There is no time to call upon the Order. Go to the Aurors and if the Head Auror refuses to co-operate, get the Minister of Magic. Fawkes…"

With a burst of red golden flames Fawkes arrived in his office. He latched on to Fawkes' tail and together they flamed out.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Ensconced in her husband's arms, Narcissa heaved a sigh of relief on finding the children surprisingly unharmed. Even more surprisingly, she too was completely unharmed. It seemed almost too good to be true. So when James proclaimed that they could not apparate out of there, she could not help but think… _Of course, I should have been expecting this!_

Lucius sighed and called for Dobby instead. But to everyone's surprise Dobby did not appear. And neither did any of the other Malfoy house elves.

James called for his elf Tipsy but even she did not appear.

"They must have put up anti-apparition wards for wizards as well as elves," Severus muttered. "Remain alert. The ones we are dealing with are resourceful and cunning."

"They certainly are resourceful," Remus agreed still sniffing the air. "I can smell some kind of a pheromone on Narcissa and the babies. They have been doused with it. Whatever it is, it cannot be good. The pheromone must have been for attracting the thing which would have caused the so called 'accident'."

"Let's get out of here then," Sirius bit out angrily. "We'll walk till we exit the wards. They could not have warded the entire forest after all. I'll levitate the bastard over there."

The thought of trekking through the forest while unknown dangers lurked around was not very attractive, but they had no other options.

Lucius took Draco from James and passed him to Narcissa. Then keeping Narcissa and James in the middle with the babies, the rest flanked them in the front, back and side ways and in this way the group moved onwards.

All of a sudden, a chilling growl left Remus' throat which simultaneously stopped them all.

"My wolf is warning me that something is stalking us. Something large and dangerous," saying so, Remus turned to face the unknown threat and so did the rest.

James silently passed Harry over to Narcissa took out his wand ready to kill whatever the threat was.

The forest was silent. _Too silent…_ thought Severus just as his watchful eyes caught some kind of movement on the branches of the tree under which James stood. Even before his mind processed the situation, years and years of honing his instincts had him moving towards James and shoving him out of danger just as a large, winged reptilian creature jumped out of the tree.

_A Wyvern… a female Wyvern… Merlin save us now!_ Severus thought frantically _._

The Wyverns were ferocious and cruel beasts having fire but the female of the species also possessed a venomous bite. The Wyvern looked in his direction hatefully and spewed fire at him. He did not have the seconds required to cast a shield charm and helplessly watched the fire rush towards him.

" _Protego Maxima…_ " James yelled from behind him and covered Severus with the strongest of shield charms which successfully deflected the fire. By that time the Wyvern had already turned her attention towards Narcissa and the babies.

Looking at Narcissa and the babies though, the Wyvern was confused. These creatures were emitting the smell of her most favoured prey but they looked different. Before she could leap towards them though, three powerful cutting hexes hit her simultaneously from three different sides. She screamed in pain and turned her attention on the one smelling like a dog.

"Merlin!" Sirius gulped in fear and started backing as the Wyvern neared him menacingly.

Fortunately for Sirius though, the Wyvern reached their unconscious and bound prisoner first who was lying unconscious near Sirius' feet . And unfortunately for Number Five, he became the Wyvern's dinner.

Warning them all with her eyes, the Wyvern slowly retreated with her dinner. In moments there was no more sign of her.

The stunned silence which was left in her wake was broken when Professor Dumbledore flamed in with his phoenix. "Ah, it seems that I arrived in time…"

Dumbledore was confused at the deadly glares everyone simultaneously shot him.

"Ah, he says he arrived in time," Narcissa managed at last. "Well, let us see... someone replaced the portkey given to Professor McGonagall with one which would conveniently take her to France so that an assassin could masquerade as her at Lily's funeral and then that very assassin kidnapped me, Harry and Draco and brought us here and doused us in a pheromone which would specifically identify us as a female Wyvern's prey so that the Wyvern could kill us and our death would look as a mere accident. As the rest came to rescue us, one of the said assassins tried to kill them and after he was unsuccessful we realized we were trapped with the said female Wyvern because of anti-apparition wards which not even house elves could breach. The Wyvern tried her best to kill us but fortunately she successfully acquired the assassin we had taken captive as her prey and then fortunately retreated with her prey as she must be nesting and so lacked the energy needed to kill us all. And all this became possible because someone replaced the portkey inside Hogwarts which is supposed to be the safest place in BRITAIN!"

By the time Narcissa finished her rant, sparks were flaring out of her eyes and all of the men were staring at her in awe. Except Dumbledore of course, who was simply dumbstruck.

Severus cleared his throat. "Let us get out of here."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"One, Number Five is dead," Number Two informed him.

"And the main target?" One asked impassively.

His second in command answered after a short moment, "He has survived and so have the rest of the targets. Shall we implement our second plan?"

"No," One ordered, "not now. We will wait and when the time is right… we will strike again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. Please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top!!:))


End file.
